A Borostyán tüze
by Biancagirl390
Summary: Uromesi Reiko sohasem volt átlagos. Ő a Pokolharcosok vezetője. Szüleit Vadászok ölték meg, és őt is ők üldözték el otthonából. Az Emberek Világában igaz barátokra lel, és a boldogságot is megleli. De semmi sem lehet tökéletes...
1. 1 fejezet  Vétkek

Sziaztok! Örülök, ha valaki nekiállt, hogy elolvassa. Ha bármilyen kérdésetek lenne nyugodtan írjatok:

Addig is ha kíváncsiak vagytok nézétek meg az előzetesét: .com/watch?v=-C1wZZhwea0

* * *

><p>1. fejezet: Vétkek<p>

Hirtelen ültem fel az ágyon. Zihálva szedtem a levegőt. _Mi__ébreszthetett__fel?_ Kérdeztem magamtól. Óvatosan felálltam, majd egy szalaggal a fejem tetejére kötöttem fel hosszú szénfekete hajam, ami így is leért a fenekemig. A hátamra csatoltam a földön heverő két katanát. _De__jó,__hogy__már__végzős__sinigami__vagyok!__Te__jó__ég,__holnap__lesz__a__beosztás!_Ezekkel a gondolatokkal kiléptem a szobából, majd a nappali felé indultam. A folyosó végén a sötétben meglapultam, és ki néztem a fal mögül. A szüleim és a nővérem az asztal körül ültek. Az asztalon egy gyertya állt, ami megvilágította a nővérem élettelen arcát és üres szemeit. Alig bírtam visszafojtani a sikításom. A logikát félretéve rohantam oda a szüleimhez. Mind hallottak. Az egész családomat szíven szúrták. A könnyeim hangtalanul folytak végig az arcomon. Távolról lépések közeledtek. Megmerevedettem, a kezeimet a kardom markolatára tettem. Ekkor mögülem megszólalt egy vontatott hang.

- Né' má' főnök, itt van egy csaj! – kiáltotta, mire egy másik hang válaszolt.

- Akkor öld meg! Ne legyenek szemtanúk! – parancsolta a főnök.

- Rendben – még a szó közben előhúztam a kardjaim, és megpördültem. Már készültem támadni, mikor a nagy mamlasz előhúzta a kardját. – Visíts, Mályva! – a kardja átalakult. És egy fülsértő hanghullámot adott ki. De nem foglalkoztam vele, egyre közelebb értem hozzá. Felugrottam a levegőbe, majd mind két kezemet végzetes szúrásra emeltem, de a mamlasz kivédte.

- Mályva a kardod neve? – kérdeztem gúnyosan. Mire ő csak ledermedve bólintott. Lüke. A kardommal egy keresztet rajzoltam a levegőbe. – Lazíts, Mályva! – mondtam a kardnak, mire az visszaváltozott. Megint a levegőbe ugrottam, és pofán akartam rúgni, de mire odaértem eltűnt.

- Indulás! – parancsolta a főnök, majd már nem éreztem a lélekenergiájukat. Kiszaladtam a házból, és próbáltam utolérni őket, de nem sikerült, mert neki mentem valakinek. A porban kötöttem ki.

- Figyelj oda, kislány! – morogta egy férfi. Felnéztem rá. Egy barna szemű, vörös hajú halálistennek mentem neki. Majd a kezét nyújtotta, hogy felsegítsen. Én elfogadtam, majd felpattantam, és elkezdtem a házunk felé húzni.

- Hova viszel? – kérdezte a halálisten. Nem válaszoltam, csak még gyorsabban futottam. A házunk ajtajában újra megszólalt.

- Lehet, hogy tetszek neked, de akkor is… - itt elakadt a mondatatban, mert bevezettem a nappaliba. – Itt meg mi történt? – kérdezte.

- Már holtan találtam őket mikor felébredtem. Két fickó volt az. Az egyikkel harcoltam is. Őket üldöztem, mikor neked mentem – mondtam, majd leültem a fal tövébe.

- Szólók a kapitánynak! Várj meg itt! – mondta majd eltűnt. Én a sarokban ültem, és zokogtam. Pár perc múlva újra megéreztem a lélekenergiáját, és egy másik halálistennek is. Majd beléptek a házba. A kapitány magas volt. Fekete hajú, és főnemes. Kuchiki Byakuya. Jöttem rá, mikor ránéztem a lélekölőjére. Eddig két képességemre jöttem rá, az állítólagos rengetegből. Az egyik, hogy át tudok változni egy óriási fekete farkassá. A másik, hogy a 13 őrosztag legtöbb lélekölőjét ismerem, és szoros kapcsolat van közöttünk. Akár meg is tudom őket idézni. Senbonzakura az egyik legrégibb ismerősöm.

- Mi történt? Jól vagy? – kérdezte a kard aggódóan. A két halálisten meglepődött a hang hallatán. A kapitány egyből felismert kardja hangját.

- Senbonzakura? – szólította meg óvatosan.

- Nem tőled kérdeztem – reagálta le türelmetlenül a mestere szavait a kard. Magamban jót mosolyogtam ezen. A képességeimet senki nem ismeri. Még a családom se tudott mindenről részletesen.

- Iko – szólított meg újra türelmetlenül. – Hogy vagy?

- Meg vagyok, Senbonzakura! És meg is leszek. Nemsokára itt kellett volna őket hagyjam. Hát most fordítva történt.

- Mi történt itt? Ki volt az?

- Nem tudom – ráztam meg a fejem, egy nagyot sóhajtva. – Nem tudom, Senbonzakura.

- Mi a neved? – kérdezte a kapitány.

- Uromesi Reiko vagyok. Végzős halálisten – ránéztem a másik halálisten kardjára. Zabimaru, akkor a sinigami Abarai Renji, a hatodik osztag hadnagya.

- Mindegyik zanpakutoval tudsz beszélni, vagy csak Senbonzakurával?

- A legtöbb osztag lélekölőjével jóban vagyok, és szoktam beszélgetni velük. De azon kívül majdnem az összes zanpakutot ismerem.

- Kedvelem Ikot – szólalt meg egy nagyot ásítva Zabimaru.

- Te mindenkit kedvelsz, aki hozzád szól, és a te oldaladon harcol – mondta Senbonzakura.

- Igaz – mosolyogtam.

- Csak kedves akartam lenni – mondta.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a kapitány.

- Felébredtem. Magamhoz vettem a kardokat, majd lejöttem, és megláttam őket, majd közelebb mentem, de egy nagy mamlasz észrevett, egy fél percig harcoltunk, majd elmentek. Csak annyit tudok, hogy a lélekölője Mályva. Fekete maszkot viselt – mondtam el mindent. – Majd elmentek, én követni akartam őket, de belefutottam a hadnagyába. Gondolom innen már a kapitány is tudja mi történt – mondtam. Hamar túlléptem azon, hogy meghaltak. Hisz, mit érnék el vele, ha évekig siratnám őket? Semmit fel úgysem támadnak. Ez ellen nem tudok már semmit se tenni, tovább kell lépnem. Megbosszulni, meg fogom, de ezenkívül semmit sem tehetek. Ha legalább érezném a zanpakutoját. De ha sima kard alakban van, akkor csak beszélgetni, vagy megidézni tudom őket, bemérni nem. Várjunk csak. Tudom a parancsot. Talán sikerülhet.

- Visíts, Mályva! – motyogtam. Megéreztem az erejét. Felpattantam a földről, és már indultam is el, mikor eltűnt. Ez így nem fog menni.

- Mi történt? Sikerült bemérned? – kérdezte Bestia.

- Elveszettem – suttogtam. Majd megrázkódott a testem, és farkassá változtam, majd beszaladtam az erdőbe.

- Menjetek már utána – csattant fel Bestia. Én éreztem az engem követők lélekenergiáját. A tizedik osztag kapitányi szállásához mentem, majd felvonyítottam. Pár perc múlva Hitsugaya kapitány lépett ki, hátán a célszeméllyel. Jégförgeteg. Pont ebben a pillanatban érkeztek meg mögém a követőim. Visszaváltoztam, majd Hitsugaya kapitány mögé kerültem, és kihúztam a tokból a jégsárkányt. Megfordult és velem nézett farkasszemet.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a kapitány.

- Nehogy meg tedd, Iko! – csattant fel Senbonzakura. A kard a kezemben lüktetni kezdett.

- Hagyjatok már aludni! – csattant fel Jégförgeteg. – á, Reiko, te vagy az! Állok rendelkezésedre! – mondta. – Most hova fogunk utazni?

- Ismersz egy Mályva nevű lélekölőt? – kérdeztem nagy erőfeszítések árán. Nem könnyű megidézni egy zanpakutot.

- Nem. Őt keressük meg?

- Igen– nyögtem ki

- Állítsátok már le! – kiáltotta Zabimaru. – Ez nem sima idézés lesz! Ahhoz ez túl nagy energia!

- Meg akarja idézni Jégförgteget? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Hitsugaya kapitány.

- Igen – mondta Senbonzakura – És átadja neki minden erejét, utána meghal!

- Hogy állítsuk le? – kérdezte Byakuya kapitány.

- Hitsugaya kapitány vegye ki a kezéből a kardot – mondta Zabimaru. A kapitány megfogta kardjának pengéjét, majd óvatosan kivette a kezemből. Zokogva estem össze, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, előkaptam a hátamról a harmadik kardomat, ami eddig láthatatlanságba burkolózott. Az első Akadémiai évem közepén kaptam meg. Senki sem tud róla, sohasem szoktam használni. Kinézetre egy egyszerű katana, a keresztvasa egy ezüst kereszt. Megbosszulom a szüleim halálát, ha belehalok is.

- Karmazsinvörös lángok közt halld parancsom, s gyilkolj, Pokol Vak Démona! – kiáltottam. Még én is éreztem, hogy a lélekenergiám hirtelen megugrott. A kezemben lévő kard megremegett, majd átváltozott. Hosszú kétélű kard lett belőle. A pengéje éles, még a gyémántot is átvágná, és fekete. Úgy tartják őt számon, mint a legerősebb zanpakutó, mely gyilkolásra termett. Ez igaz is. Mivel ő se nem jég, se nem tűz. Sehova sem lehet besorolni. Ő az egyetlen Pokol lélekölő, ami a lehető legnagyobb hatalommal rendelkezik. Mivel bármit létre lehet vele hozni. Számára nincs akadály, nincs olyan, hogy lehetetlen.

- Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen – szólalt meg a hadnagy. – Ez a legerősebb zanpakuto, még csak hallani lehetett róla, de látni senki nem látta. Ez a lány egyszerűen hihetetlen.

- Reiko, kérlek nyugodj meg – szólalt meg Senbonzakura. – Rakd el Jigokut, és segítünk megkeresni a gyilkosokat.

- Nem, Jigoku is szeretne már egy kicsit szórakozni! – mosolyodtam el, mire a kard helyeslően morgott.

- Iko, gyere idéz meg és keressük meg azt a Mályvát! – próbált hatni rám Jégförgeteg, de nem sikerült.

- Pokol tüze! – kiáltottam – Keress!

- Igenis – válaszolta Jigoku, majd egy fekete tűz indult el az erdő felé. És én utána szaladtam. A hálóruhám, mikor előhívtam a kardom már eltűnt, helyette, egy fekete bőr ruha volt rajtam. Reggelre egy kis tisztáshoz értem, amit körbe vett a tűz.

- Visíts, Mályva! – suttogtam, mire a reggeli nyugalmat egy fülsértő hang törte meg.

- Ezt minek csináltad, te lüke? – ugrott neki a mamlasznak a főnök.

- Nem én voltam az, a kardom magától vadult meg! – mondta az a nagyon lüke.

- Legalább, ne a szemembe hazudnál! – kiáltotta a magas.

- De hát én eddig aludtam! – tiltakozott a mamlasz.

- Ja, persze!

- Igazat mond – szólaltam meg, majd előléptem a fák közült. – Mert én voltam az! – azzal nekik ugrottam. Egy mozdulattal mindkettőt megöltem. Majd nagy nehezen elszállítottam, a Seireiteihez legközelebb lévő tisztásra. Ott leraktam őket. Írtam egy rövid kis üzenetet, majd felugrottam egy fára. Nem kellett sokat várjak, három óra múlva feltűnt a második, és a tizedik osztag kapitánya. Engem nem vehettek észre, mivel egy fa tetején tanyáztam, elrejtve a lélekenergiám.

- Istenem, mi történhetett itt? – kérdezte Soi Fon. Hitsugaya közelebb lépett, és kiszúrta a levelem.

- Nézd! – mutatta.

- _Kedves halálisten kapitányok! Ezzel az üzenettel azt szeretném közölni önökkel, hogy a tegnapi két bűnös már meglakozott. Jigoku ügyes munkát végzet! A fekete maszk ott lesz mindkettejüknél. A bosszúm tejesül. Eltűnnők a világból, egy kis időre. Felednem kell a vétkeimet, mert a tegnapi az volt. Hitsugaya kapitány elnézését kérem, azért, amit tegnap a zanpakutojával műveltem. További sok sikert. Remélem még találkozunk valamikor! U. Reiko. U.I.: Most megpróbálom megszelídíteni a kardom, mert néha még mindig átveszi felettem az irányítást. Remélhetőleg még valamikor visszatérek. Addig is, ha Hitsugaya kapitány, vagy akár Kuchiki kapitány kíváncsi rám, az ágyam alatt van a naplóm, abból minden kiderül. De kérem a naplóm titkai maradjon csak e két kapitány között. Előre is köszönöm_ – olvasta fel a levelet a második osztag kapitánya. Hitsugaya kapitány elnézett a távolba, majd villámlépéssel eltűnt. Soi Fon kapitány pár perc múlva követte, majd én is eltűntem a fák közül.


	2. 2 fejezet: Barát vagy ellenség?

2. fejezet: Barát vagy ellenség?

Messze Seireiteitől megnyitottam egy átjárót az emberek világába. Egy nagy parkba érkeztem Karakura városba. Teljesen új világ volt nekem. Elindultam egy irányba, az ösztöneim vezéreltek. Fél óra céltalan séta után leültem egy vegyesbolt lépcsőjére. _Na__most__mit__fogok__csinálni?_ Kérdeztem magamtól. Miért is jöttem el? Jah, persze, mert elvesztettem az eszem, és megöltem azt a kettő semmirekellőt. De csak azért, mert megint Jigoku irányított. Azért jöttem ide, hogy az uralmam alá hajtsam a kardom. Egy nagyot villámlott, majd el kezdett zuhogni az eső. Szuper. A szabad ég alatt kel éjszakázzak, zuhogó esőben. Ekkor kicsapódott a bolt ajtaja, és egy férfi zöld fehér csíkos esernyővel, és kalappal leült mellém.

- Urahara Kisuke vagyok, de tegezz nyugodtan. Miért ülsz itt egyesül? – kérdezte.

- Nem tudom, hogy mit csináljak – csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Gyere be, majd segítek! – mosolygott rám a kalapja alól.

- Nem tud – motyogtam.

- De szerintem tudok rajtad segíteni, nakama(szövetséges) – mondta, mire felkaptam a fejem. Szövetséges?

- Mit tud rólam? – kérdeztem.

- Nem sokat.

- Ki ön?

- Már mondtam – mosolygott rám.

- Nem tud egyenes választ adni! – csattantam fel.

- Iie(nem) – rázta meg a fejét. Engem is egy örülttel hoz össze a sors!

- Tudja ki vagyok?

- Egy halálisten – válaszolt.

- Honnan…

- Én is az vagyok. Valaha kapitány voltam. A 12. osztag volt kapitánya.

- Kapitány, én… - nem tudtam erre mit mondhatnék.

- Most már bejössz? – kérdezte. Lassan bólintottam. Felálltunk a lépcsőről, és bementünk. – Kérsz egy teát?

- Igen, köszönöm kapitány – mondtam.

- Hagyd el, a kapitányt, és mint már mondtam tegezz!

- Rendben, kapitány – mondtam, mire szúrósan nézett rám. – Bocsánat.

- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte, miközben letett elém, egy csésze forró teát. Kortyoltam egyet, csak azután válaszoltam.

- Uromesi Reiko vagyok. És hivatalosan nem lettem halálistennek beosztva, de már elvégeztem az akadémiát.

- Van lélekölőd? – érdeklődött.

- Igen. A neve Pokol Vak Démona, vagy Jigoku. Pokol típusú zanpakutó.

- Van bankaid?

- Igen. Az a legnagyobb bajom, hogy sokszor elvesztem a kardom felett az uralmam.

- Mikor kaptad meg?

- Az Akadémia első évében. Senki sem tudott róla.

- Mivel fogsz még meglepni?

- Sok mindennel – nevettem, azzal mindent elmondtam neki. A képességeimet, és hogy mit csináltam.

Ötven év telt el azóta a viharos nap óta, azóta hogy Kisuke befogadott. Ötven év alatt megtanultam tökéletes uralni Jigokut. És Kisuke elmondása szerint, hatalmas lélekenergiám van, nagyon erős vagyok. Erősebb, mint egy kapitány, vagy akár a főkapitányt is le tudnám győzni.

- Jó reggelt, Rei – köszönt Kisuke.

- Neked is, Kapitány – tegezem meg minden, de a Kapitányról nem tudok leszokni.

- Hogy vagy ma reggel? – kérdezte nyájasan.

- Mire készülsz, Kapitány? – kérdeztem mérgesen, összehúzott szemekkel.

- Nem készülök, már megtettem – mosolygott.

- Kapitány! – mondtam fenyegetően.

- Beírattalak a helyi középiskolába! – mondta. Póttestem már van, és már jártam is el innen. De hogy iskolába menjek? Na azt már nem.

- Urahara Kisuke, hogy képzelted el, hogy beíratsz a középiskolába? – kiáltottam, mire ő csinált egy hátraarcot, és elmenekült. Nem futottam utána. _Mért__egy__őrülttel__hozott__össze__a__sors?_Kérdeztem magamtól, miközben felmásztam a tetőre. _Akkor__holnap__iskolába__megyek!_ Sóhajtottam. Egyszer még kinyírom a Kapitányt!

Másnap reggel az órám hétkor csengetett, és az idegesítő hanggal együtt a kapitány rontott be a szobámba.

- Ébresztő, Csipkerózsika, ma van az első napod! – pattogott. Egy csomag ruhát rakott le a székre, majd kiment. Kimásztam az ágyból, majd a fürdőt letudva kimentem a szobámba felöltözni. Belenéztem a tükörbe_.__Mindenki__engem__fog__nézni._ Vettem tudomásul. Hosszú, most már kiengedve, térdig érő hajamat egy szalaggal felkötöttem. Az iskolai egyenruhám csak még jobban kihangsúlyozta a halovány porcelán fehér bőrömet, ami már így is elég nagy kontraszt a hajamhoz képest. Ajkam születésem óta vérvörös színben pompázott. És a szemem furcsa színe, is rossz irányba mutat. Borostyán sárga, mely néha bevörösödik. Kicsit sem nézek ki emberien, és a kapitány emberi iskolába akar küldeni. Kifelé menet magamhoz vettem a kardom. És láthatatlanul a hátamra erősítettem. Legalább ő legyen velem. Gyorsan megreggeliztem, majd elindultam az iskola felé. Fél óra séta után megérkeztem. Mikor beléptem a kapun egy rettentően erős lélekenergia majdnem ledöntött a lábamról. Az enyém is hatalmas, csak megtanultam elzárni azt. A nagy lélekenergia nem vonta el a figyelmem, a mellette lévő kisebbről. Kicsike volt, de nagyobb, mint a legtöbb embernek, és mellette, több nagyobb lélekenergiával rendelkező is volt. Most már tudom milyen szándékkal küldött ide Kisuke. Vajon segítenem kell-e, vagy megölnöm őket? Becsengettek. Elindultam a matek terem felé, mivel az volt a legelső órám. Illedelmesen bekopogtam. Egy nagyon magas tanár nyitott ajtót. Teljesen eltörpültem, az én 150 cm magasságommal, az ő két métere mellett. Sokszor csúfoltak a méretemmel, de ha harcolni kellett velem, már menekültek.

- Igen? – nézett rám.

- Jó napot, Uromesi Reiko vagyok, az új diák – mutatkoztam be.

- Á, igen – bólintott azzal, behúzott a terembe. – Figyelem, gyerekek – szólította meg az osztályt, mire mindenki rám nézett. Nem pirultam el, nem hajtottam le a fejem, az nem én lennék. Az Akadémián leszoktam a szégyenlőségről. – A neve Uromesi Reiko, kérem segítsék őt mindenben - vajon melyik osztaghoz kerültem volna? Én a másodikba és a tizedikbe szerettem volna menni, de a hatodik sem volt ellenemre. A tizenegyedikbe semmiféleképpen nem akartam menni, és a negyedikbe sem. Minek? Nem fogok csatornát takarítani! – Kérem üljön le Kurosaki úr mellett – mutatott az ablak mellett ülő narancshajú fiúra. Mikor leültem mellé, majd elájultam a lélekenergiáját érzékelve. Megtaláltam. Vajon ki lehet? Ekkor a zsebemben lévő Urahara találmány rezegni kezdett. Egy lidérc észlelő. Sokat megöltem. Kivettem a zsebemből, és megnéztem. A francba! Az iskola tetején fog alakot ölteni. A mellettem lévő fiúval egyszerre pattantam fel, mikor megéreztem a lidércet.

- Elnézést, kimehetek a mosdóba? – kérdeztük egyszerre. Igen, tuti őt éreztem.

- Menjenek! – mondta szigorúan, mire mindketten kirohantunk a teremből. Persze, egyikünk sem a mosdó felé ment. Pont az ellenkező irányba. Mikor észrevett, megállt, és elém lépett. Majdnem neki mentem.

- Hova mész? A mosdó nem erre van – mondta.

- Hogy hívnak? – kérdeztem rá fittyet hányva. Majd el is fogom mondani, hogy ki vagyok!

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Örülök, most had menjek a dolgomra – kerültem ki, de a karja megakadályozott. A törpe méreteimnek hála, ki tudtam kerülni. Már futottam volna tovább, mikor megfogta a kezem, és visszahúzott. – Elengednél? – kérdeztem.

- Nem – mondta egyszerűen. Felforrósítottam a kezem, mire elkapta a kezét. A szabadságot kihasználva, egy villámlépéssel eltűntem. Fél perc alatt végeztem, a tetőn lévő lidérccel. Mikor megfordultam, hogy visszamenjek órára Ichigóval találtam szembe magam.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte.

- Barát vagy ellenség? Nehéz kérdések, de neked kell kitalálnod – megint elkapta a csuklóm.

- Kérlek válaszolj.

- Te ki vagy? – fordultam vissza. Nem válaszolt rögtön.

- Helyettes halálisten. Kuchiki Rukiától kaptam az erőm – válaszolt végül. Kuchiki? Akkor ő csak Kuchiki kapitány húga lehet. De ekkor rájöttem, mit mondott. Kapta az erejét. Tiltja a törvény, hogy az erőnk átadjuk, egy halandónak. Büntetés általában halál.

- Még él? – kérdeztem halkan.

- Megmentettem.

- Megmentettük – szólalt meg mögötte egy vöröses barna hajú lány. Mögötte még állt két fiú, és még egy lány. Mindenkinek nagy volt a lélekenergiája, de a második lány, biztos, hogy halálisten. Rövid fekete haja volt, és sötét szeme. Mögötte, egy nagydarab mexikoi, barna hajú fiú állt, és mellette, egy fekete hajú szemüveges srác. Hát az ők lélekenergiájukat éreztem.

- Most pikkelhetnek rátok – mondtam, majd kirántottam a kezem a szorításból és újra elindultam. – Barát vagy ellenség? – motyogtam félhangosan.

- Várj – szólt utánam a nagydarab. – Mi a neved? – kérdezte mikor visszafordultam.

- Uromesi Reiko – válaszoltam, majd újra elindultam.

- Sado Yasutora vagyok, de hívj Chadnak – mutatkozott be. Megálltam.

- Barát vagy ellenség? – kérdeztem, hátra sem fordulva. Majd újra elindultam, most Ichigo állított meg.

- Barát – válaszolta.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdeztem, azzal egyszerűen leugrottam a tetőről. Nem foglalkoztam, hogy még lenne órám, hanem csak egyszerűen hazamentem.

- Hát te? – nézett rám a kapitány mikor beléptem a házba. – Még nincs iskola?

- Egyszer még megbánod, Kapitány – mosolyogtam rá, majd felmentem a szobámba.

- Másnap megint ébresztett az órám, és én megint mentem iskolába. Ha már Kisuke beíratott, járjam ki. Ahogy beléptem a kapun, már megéreztem a felém futó fiú energiáját.

- Várj, Reiko – kiáltott utánam, de én nem foglalkoztam vele, lassan ballagtam a folyosókon. Lihegve állt meg előttem, de kikerültem, és tovább akartam menni. De a csuklómra fonódó keze megállított.

- Tegnap, a tetőn azt kérdezted, hogy honnan tudom, hogy barát. Onnan, hogy nem bántottál minket, Rukiával együtt éreztél, és ma újra jöttél iskolába – mondta, majd a folyosó végén feltűntek a barátai. A fekete hajú elém állt és kezet nyújtott.

- Ishida Uryuu vagyok, Quincy – mosolygott rám, én elfogadtam a kezét. Majd a barna hajú lány jött mellém.

- Én Inoue Orihime vagyok – mosolygott – és ő Kuchiki Rukia – mutatott a fekete hajú lányra. Most velük volt, egy másik rövid fekete hajú lány is.

- Tatsuki Arisawa – mutatkozott be.

- Uromesi Reiko – mondtam, majd újra elindultam a folyosón, de ők rendíthetetlenül jöttek mellettem.

- Miért nem fogadod el? – kérdezte Jigoku a hátamról, de sajnos hangosan, nem gondolatban. Megmerevedtem. Vajon hallották? Remélem nem.

- Mi történt? – fordult hátra Ichigo. Elfordítottam a fejem, és kinéztem az ablakon. Percek múlva sem válaszoltam. – Reiko, jól vagy? – kérdezte. Megfordultam, és elindultam kifelé, de a kapuban megálltam, már így is kihagytam az első napot. A másodikon legalább legyek itt. Megfordultam, és egy aggódó barna szempárral találtam szembe magam.

- Reiko? – nézett rám.

- Rei vagy Iko, de ne Reiko – mondtam, majd elindultam. Mindenhova volt egy kísérőm. Még ha a mosdóba mentem is. A hetek csak teltek, egyik a másik után, de én még mindig nem mondtam el nekik, hogy ki vagyok, ők meg csak meséltek a kalandjaikról. Jól éreztem magam velük. Őket sem zavartam, sőt talán még kedveltek is.

- Három hónap múlva egy délután a szobámban ültem, és másnapra tanultam. Jó, nem tanultam, Jigokuval beszélgettem, mikor Kisuke felszólt.

- Csipkerózsika, vendégeid vannak – kiáltott fel.

- Kapitány, ezt komolyan gondolod? – kérdeztem tőle miközben kiléptem a szobámból.

- Igen, Csipkerózsika, komolyan – kiáltotta.

- Kapitány, nem vagyok Csipkerózsika – mondtam, miközben a lépcsőn mentem lefelé.

- Én Kapitány, te Csipkerózsika – vonta meg a vállát mikor mellé értem.

- Egyszer még megörülök, ha sokáig veled maradok – mondtam, majd a vendégemhez fordultam. Az állam valahol a pincében ért földet.


	3. 3 Fejezet: Az igazság pillanata

3. fejezet: Az igazság pillanata

Az állam valahol a pincében landolt. A vendégem Ichigo volt. Nagy nehezen összekapartam magam.

- Szia – nyögtem.

- Hello, Iko – köszönt Ichigo.

- Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdeztem.

- Gondoltam meglátogatlak – mosolygott. Egyszerűen nem jutottam szóhoz. Az igaz, hogy a csapatból vele vagyok a legjobb viszonyban, de azért ez már túlzás.

- Gyere fel! – nyögtem majd elindultam fölfelé, ő követett.

- Jó szórakozást, Csipkerózsika – kiáltott utánam, mire megfordultam.

- Urahara Kisuke, ne merj még egyszer Csipkerózsikának hívni – mordultam rá villámló szemekkel, majd megfordultam és újra elindultunk fölfelé. Mikor bementem a szobámba, a kardom még mindig az ágyamon volt. Ichigo egy pillanatra megállt, mikor meglátta a kardot, de beljebb merészkedett. Leült a szobában lévő egyetlen székre, én meg vele szembe az ágyra.

- Miért jöttél ide igaziból, Ichigo? – szegeztem neki a kérdést.

- Csak meg akartalak látogatni. Mindig olyan komor és szomorú vagy. Nincs egy őszinte mosolyod. Gondoltam elvihetnélek valahova, hogy egy igazi nevetést csiholjak ki belőled – mondta.

- És hova vinnél?

- Még nem tudom. Talán legelőször kideríteném, hogy mi miatt vagy szomorú – gondolkozott el.

- És honnan veszed, hogy én el fogom mondani? – kérdeztem halkan.

- Reménykedek – mosolyodott el

- És ha nem megyek el?

- Akkor kiráncigállak – vigyorgott.

- Nagy az önbizalmad – jegyeztem meg vigyorogva. Magamban már eldöntöttem. – Két perc és jövök, csak átöltözök – mondtam, azzal berohantam a fürdőbe. Magamra ráncigáltam, egy farmert, és egy szürke rövid ujjút, majd kisprinteltem. Ichigo ugyanott várt, ahol hagytam.

- Indulhatunk? – kérdezte. Bólintottam, és a hátamra erősítettem a kardot. Persze a láthatatlanság leple alatt volt. – Miért hozod?

- Mindig velem van – mondtam. Azzal elindultunk lefelé, az ajtóból még visszaszóltam. – Elmentünk, majd jövök! – kiáltottam

- Rendben Csipkerózsika – mondta, megálltam a lépés közepén, és visszafordultam, mikor megláttam Kisukét, egy akkora pofont kevertem le neki, hogy a földön kötött ki. Majd, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, elindultam kifelé. Ichigo kuncogva jött utánam. Majd felzárkózott mellém.

- Miért nem mondtad el, hogy sinigami vagy? – kérdezte. – Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy igaziból egy lidérc vagy.

- El kellett volna?

- Szerintem igen, hisz barátok vagyunk.

- A szüleim úgy neveltek, hogy csak mindig magamban bízhatok.

- De ez hülyeség. Azt jelenti, hogy mindennel egyedül vagy. A fájdalmaddal, a bánatoddal. A barátok azért vannak, hogy segítsenek.

- Nem bírná el senki sem az én terhemet – sóhajtottam.

- Ne legyél ebben olyan biztos. Erősebbek vagyunk, mint gondolnád.

- Elhiszem, hogy erősek vagytok, de az én helyzetem más.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Rábíznád Zangetsut valakire?

- Nem. Nem hinném, de miért?

- Jigoku, vagy más néven A Pokol Vak Démona. Ő az én zanpatukom. Elsős koromban kaptam meg. A sinigami akadémián persze. Egyedül ismerkedtünk meg, egyedül fogadtam el a képességeimet. Második évemben megkaptam a bankaiát. Jigoku, egy pokol típusú lélekölő. Nincs vele lehetetlen, és nincsenek akadályok. A legerősebb lélekölő.

- Te Soul Soceityben nőttél fel?

- Igen.

- Milyen képességeid vannak?

- A kedvencem, hogy tudok beszélni a lélekölőkkel, meg tudom idézni őket, és a legtöbbet ismerem. Át tudok változni egy hatalmas fekete farkassá. Ezt a részét is imádom. A vérem gyógyít. És az általam ismerteknek az utolsó, egy kicsit tudok szórakozni a fénnyel. Ezt még nem tudom nagyon uralni, de elég hasznosnak bizonyulhat, még valamikor.

- Te aztán nem vagy semmi! – mosolygott.

- Az biztos.

- Még valami meglepetés? Titok? Vagy bármi?

- Nincs.

- Miért jöttél Karakurába? – kérdezte.

- Ez egy hosszú történet – szomorodtam el.

- Jó, akkor ezt nem feszegetem most tovább – sóhajtott, majd az általa ismert összes mulatságos helyre elvitt. Tényleg jól szórakoztam, és mellette felengedtem, éreztem, hogy tőle nem kell féljek. Néha-néha még én is éreztem, hogy a mosolyom őszinte, és tényleg egy boldog mosoly. Este a parkban sétáltunk, majd a folyó mentén leültünk a fűbe.

- Van testvéred? – kérdezte. Elszomorodtam.

- Volt egy nővérem – mondtam halkan.

- Volt? Már nincs?

- Meghalt, a szüleimmel együtt.

- Sajnálom, hogy történt?

- Ez… - nem tudtam, hogy megfogalmazni. Fájó pont nekem, de elfogadtam, hogy meghaltak. Csak rossz erről beszélni.

- Emiatt jöttél ide? – kérdezte halkan.

- Igen. Ötven év történt – mondtam egy nagy levegőt véve. – Egy éjszaka valami zajra felébredtem, és mikor lementem szétnézni, megtaláltam a holttestüket. Az egyik gyilkossal egy fél percig harcoltam, de elmenekültek. Utánuk akartam futni, de a hatodik osztag hadnagya megállított. Utána egy kicsit elvesztettem a fejem. Senbonzakura, és Bestia próbáltak megnyugtatni, de nem sikerült. Majdnem átadtam minden erőmet Hyourinmarunak, és megidéztem. Igaz abba belehaltam volna – meséltem a könnyeimmel küszködve. – Hitsugaya kapitánynak sikerült még időben leállítania. Utána Jigoku irányított. Megöltem a két fickót, akik nálunk voltak. Egy levélben bocsánatot kértem a két kapitánytól, majd eljöttem – a végén már zokogtam. Ichigo nyugtatólag magához húzott, és a hátamat simogatta. Semmitmondó szavakkal próbálta csitítani, de semmi sem hatot rám, csak zokogtam és zokogtam.

- Csss, nyugi, már vége van! – suttogta. – Shhhh, itt vagyok! Nem vagy egyedül! – csitított. Lassan, hosszú siralmas percek után megnyugodtam. – Jobban vagy?

- Hai. Arigato[1] – mondtam halkan szipogva.

- Nincs mit köszönnöd, nem csináltam semmit – mondta. Én lehajtottam a fejem. De, kitartottál mellettem, nem ítéltél el. Míg mindenki ezt csinálná. Nem sokak akarnak barátkozni egy gyilkossal. Egy könnycsepp futott végig az arcomon, Ichigo kézfejére cseppenve. Ő lassan az állam alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejem, hogy a csokoládébarna szemeibe nézzek.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

- Semmi – ráztam meg a fejem hangtalanul.

- Akkor miért sírsz, már megint?

- Azt mondtad, hogy nincs mit köszönnöm – sütöttem le a szemem, de ő kényszeríttet rá, hogy a szemébe nézzek.

- De?

- Ez nem igaz. Sok mindenért kell még megköszönnöm.

- Mit?

- Kitartasz mellettem, nem ítélsz el, vigasztalsz. Mások csak elítélnének, de te nem ezt csináltad. Mellém áltál, és nem hagytál egyedül – suttogtam erőtlenül.

- Soha nem foglak egyedül hagyni – hangsúlyozott minden szót.

- Ichigo… - kezdtem. De nem hagyta, hogy befejezzem.

- És mindig melletted állok, segíteni foglak – mondta. Éreztem, hogy most megváltozott. Több lett köztünk, mint barátság. Valami sokkal felemelőbb. Sokkal nagyobb, és erősebb. Egy kapcsolat ami örökké fog tartani. Egy láthatatlan kapocs, ami összekötött minket. Az arca lassan közelített az enyém felé, a keze levándorlót a derekamra és még közelebb húzott magához. Lehunytam a szemem, és a köztünk lévő két centi távolságot átszeltem, és az ajkaim az ő puha ajkára nyomtam. Először csak gyengéden csókolt meg, mintha időt akarna hagyni nekem a meghátrálásra. Mintha meghátrálnék? Most komolyan! Mikor megelégelte az időhagyást hevesebben csókolt. A nyelve befurakodott a szájamba, és a nyelvemmel játszott. Hosszú óráknak tűnő percek múlva elszakadt a szájamtól, és a homlokát az enyémnek támasztva zihált, és az arcomat fürkészte. Hosszú pillanatok múlva kinyitottam a szemem, és egyből az ő csillogó tekintetével találkoztam. Szerintem az enyém is hasonlóan csilloghatott. Elmosolyodtam, és újra az ajkára tapadtam. A kezeimmel átkulcsoltam a nyakát, és lehúztam magamhoz. Mikor eltávolodtunk mosolyogva szólalt meg.

- Szerintem ezzel kifejezheted a köszöneted. Ami persze fölösleges – mondta.

- Fölösleges? – incselkedtem vele. – Akkor rám további években ne számíts – mondtam.

- Nem úgy értettem – próbált békíteni.

- Reméltem is, mert ez volt életem legjobb csókja, és még sokáig akarom élvezni – hogy bizonyítsam szavaim igazát, újra megcsókoltam.

- Orihimének nem leszel a szíve csücske – jegyezte meg.

- Miért?

- Hát, tudod, ő egy kicsit belém zúgott – makogta.

- Csak megoldjuk – sóhajtottam. Csodálkozva nézett rám. – Most mi van?

- Azt hittem leharapod a fejem – mondta mosolyogva, mire felnevettem.

- Mért? Hisz megértem. És amúgy is most mellettem vagy, és engem csókolsz, és nem mellette – vontam meg a vállam. Majd felnézve az égre rájöttem, hogy már nagyon késő van. Lassan felálltam, és felé nyújtottam a kezem. Felállt, majd megfogta a kezem, és elindultunk a holdfényes parkban a vegyesbolt felé. Az ajtóban megálltam, és felé fordultam. Magához húzott és lehajolt, hogy megcsókoljon. Két hosszú csók után elvállt az ajkamtól.

- Holnap találkozunk – suttogtam.

- Holnap – mondta. Kétszer fordult vissza egy jó éjt csókra. Harmadszorra már marasztaltam.

- Itt maradsz? – kérdeztem rá felnézve.

- Szabad? Urahara nem fog reggel kitenni az ajtó elé? – kérdezte poénkodva.

- Ha nem leszel hangos – vontam meg a vállam, azzal bementünk, és felosontunk a szobámba. Amíg ő letusolt, és megvettem az ágyat, elraktam a fegyvereimet, majd felváltottam a fürdőben. Mikor visszaértem, ő mér az ágyamon feküdt és halkan szuszogott. Befeküdtem mellé és még abban a pillanatban elaludtam.

* * *

><p>[1] Igen. Köszönöm.<p>


	4. 4 fejezet: A bizalom kölcsönös

4. fejezet: A bizalom kölcsönös

Másnap hétfő reggel az ébresztőm hét órakor csengett. Egy mérges mozdulattal lecsaptam az órát, majd befészkeltem magam Ichigo mellé.

- Jó reggelt – köszöntött mosolyogva, majd egy puszit nyomot a homlokomra.

- Nincs kedvem suliba menni – morogtam.

- Muszáj, szépségem – mosolygott. Kikeltem az ágyból, majd a fürdőbe csoszogtam. Tíz perc múlva felfrissülve útra készen jöttem ki. Míg Ichigo a fürdőben volt, én rendet raktam a szobámban. Majd együtt mentünk le reggelizni. A Kapitány persze már lent volt, és teát szürcsölt. Persze plusz két személyre volt megterítve.

- Jó reggelt gyerekek – köszönt mosolyogva.

- Nem vagyok gyerek – motyogtam a bajszom alatt. Majd leütünk és megreggeliztünk. Együtt indultunk el suliba is. A kapuban összefutottunk a többiekkel. Hát, Orihime tényleg nem volt boldog, mikor meglátott minket együtt. Azért sajnálom őt. Reménytelenül szeretni valakit.

- Jót tett veled Ichigo, tényleg kivirultál – jegyezte meg az egyik szünetben Chad. Mire én csak mosolyogva lehajtottam a fejem. A napomat akkor úgy gondoltam semmi sem ronthatja el. Hogy mekkorát tévedtem!

Az iskola kapujában éreztem meg egy magas lélekenergiát. A többiekkel összenéztünk, majd elindultunk a forrás felé. Először arra gondoltam, hogy csak egy egyszerű hollow az, aki véletlenül átjutott, de mikor megláttam, hamar rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem az. Egy arrancar volt a vendégünk.

_Végre szórakozhatok! _Jegyezte meg Jigoku. Elhagytam a póttestem, amit Ichigo kapott el.

- Maradjatok hátul, ő az enyém! – mosolyogtam ördögien, majd megropogtattam az ujjaim. Elővettem a hátamra csatolt kardot, majd az arrancarra néztem. Csettintettem a nyelvemmel, mire rám kapta a tekintetét.

- Egy pokolharcos – nézett végig rajtam.

- Talált süllyedt – mondtam. – Segíthetek neked valamiben? – kérdeztem negédesen.

- Talán. Kaptam egy küldetést. Kurosaki Ichigo, halálistent kell megölnöm – ezen egy kicsit felkaptam a vizet.

- Karmazsinvörös lángok közt halld most parancsom, s gyilkolj, Pokol Vak Démona! – kiáltottam, mire a kardom megremegett, és átváltozott. Hosszú fekete pengéjű kétélű kard lett belőle. A fekete bőr ruha újra megjelent rajtam. Egy bőr ujjatlan, egy bőr hosszú nadrág, és egy fekete magas sarkú csizma. A lélekenergiám, pedig igen megugrott. – Láng oszlop! – kiáltottam, mire egy nagy tűzkör gyúlt körülöttünk, Ichigoéktól elválasztva. – Lássuk mit tudsz! – vigyorogtam, azzal a levegőbe ugrottam, és csapásra emeltem a kardom, de kivédte. – Ügyes, de sajnos meg kell hogy öljelek! – biggyesztettem le az ajkam.

- Ebbe nekem is lesz beleszólásom – mondta, majd nekem ugrott, a csapását fél kézzel védtem ki, hogy egy kicsit húzzam az agyát, még ásítottam is.

- Jobbat nem tudsz? – kérdeztem. Újra nekem ugrott, most már a csapása is erősebb volt, már két kézzel védekeztem. – Haladunk! – következő támadása egy cero volt. Egyszerűen elugrottam előle, bele a kardjába. Átszúrta a hasam, de meg sem kottyant, megfordultam, és a kardommal végigszántottam a mellkasát. Közben a kezem a hasamra szorítottam. Következő mozdulatommal megöltem. Jigokut visszaraktam a hátamra, majd elindultam feléjük. Megálltam előttük, és ásítottam egyet.

- Már kezdem unni ezeket a kicsi senkiket! – mondtam.

- Reiko – kiáltott fel Orihime – te megsérültél! – a hasamra néztem. Szép kis seb. Egy óra múlva semmi sem fogy látszani.

- Semmiség – vontam meg a vállam, és visszatértem a póttestembe.

- Átszúrták a hasad! – jegyezte meg szörnyülködve.

- Volt már súlyosabb sérülésem is. Semmiség.

- Elvérezhetsz – ellenkezett.

- Ha ennyire zavar! – sóhajtottam, majd a fogamhoz emeltem a kezem, és feltéptem, majd a seb fölé tettem. Két perc múlva minden sebem be volt forrva. – Megfelel? – néztem rá, majd felálltam és elindultam hazafelé. Elképedve követtek.

- Szörnyű vagy! – mondta a hátamról Jigoku. – Nem is volt olyan gyenge! És jó volt a logikája. Ügyes volt az a ceros trükk – mondta. – Nagy odafigyelés, és sebesség kellett ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön.

- Jigoku – szóltam hátra fenyegetően.

- Most mi rosszat mondtam?

- Istenem, nem tudlak téged megérteni. Ez az arrancar egy senki volt – mondtam neki a vállam felett.

- Hányan tudtak minket így becsapni? – kérdezte.

- Jó lehet, hogy a logikája jó volt – mondtam végül.

- Meg gyors is volt, és jó volt a megfigyelő képessége – folytatta.

- Jigoku! – csattantam fel hangosan, mire a többiek is összerezzentek.

- Mi van? – kérdezte, és éreztem, hogy lüktetni kezd. Meg akarja magát idézni.

- Mars vissza a helyedre. Ne idézd meg magad! – parancsoltam.

- Csicska hopp – mondta gúnyosan. – Tudod, hogy nem szeretek a kardból beszélgetni!

- És te is tudod, hogy otthon megidézlek, ha beszélgetünk – vágtam vissza.

- Reiko, te aztán nem vagy semmi – sóhajtott, azzal megidézte magát, és előttem öltött testet. Hogy semmit sem változik. Egy férfi képében szokott megjelenni, mellesleg a másolatomként.

- Már megint nem engedelmeskedtél! – mondtam, és elsétáltam mellette.

- Reiko, figyelj már rám – mondta, mire szikrázó tekintettel megfordultam.

- Mit akarsz? – csattantam fel.

- Azt akarom, hogy ismerd el az arrancar jó harcos volt.

- Jó harcos volt – mondtam gúnyosan. – Most már visszamész?

- Nem. Őszintén!

- Soha – ráztam meg a fejem, majd újra elindultam. Ha jó harcos lett volna, nem tudtam volna a cero után olyan hamar legyőzni.

- Makacs vagy és önfejű – jött mellém, és rendíthetetlenül követett.

- Karmazsinvörös lángok közt halld most parancsom, s dugulj el, Pokol Vak Démona!

- Ez nem fog rám hatni – makacskodott.

- Jigoku – álltam meg. – Nem tudnál jobb tulajdonságokban osztozni velem. Miért kell ilyen makacsnak lenned?

- Milyen jó tulajdonság? – kérdezte érdeklődően. Elgondolkoztam. Mit is tudnék mondani, mert igazán nincs olyan tulajdonságom, aminek örülnék, ha birtokolná. – Jó válasz! – mosolygott.

- Inkább lennél egy rideg bunkó, mint ilyen makacs! – csattantam fel. – Menj vissza a belső világba, és maradj is ott, addig, amíg nem hívlak! – parancsoltam. Ő meghajolt, majd eltűnt. Na, végre. Neki dőltem egy fa törzsének, majd leültem a fűbe.

- Halálisten vagy? – kérdezte Orihime.

- Igen.

- Ő volt a zanpakutód? – Ishida.

- Igen.

- Miért jöttél Karakurába? – kérdezte Chad. Közben mindenki leült. Annyira el tudok rajtuk csodálkozni. Még most sem vetnek meg, inkább kíváncsiak rám.

- Menekültem magam elől.

- Harapófogó nélkül is mesélsz? – kérdezte Rukia. Bólintottam, és meséltem. Mindent elmeséltem, amire kíváncsiak voltak.


	5. 5 fejezet: A Napló

5. fejezet: A Napló

A hónapok megint csak repültek, csak már úgy, hogy mindent tudtak rólam a barátaim. Ichigoval a kapcsolatom egyre jobban elmélyült, és most már biztos, hogy végzetesen szerelmes vagyok. Több arrancar nem tűnt fel, és lidércek is egyre ritkábban jelentek meg. Vagyis az életem nagyon unalmas lett. A többiekkel harcoltam, csak az nem ugyanaz. Kapitány néha még mindig lever a sárga földig, Ichigo kímél, mert félt. Chad meg egészen más téma, mivel én nem vagyok olyan kivételes nagy fizikai erővel megáldva, így az teljesen más. Ishida pedig rendesen küzd ellenem és néha még sikerül is legyőzni, és Rukia. Hát vele szeretek a legjobban harcolni. Ő nem szokott kegyelmezni, ahogy én sem. Orihimével, pedig nem lehet harcolni, így ő csak a nézőközönség, és néha ő látja el a sebeket, ami persze nagyon gyakori, egy velem harcolt csata után. Az utolsó iskolai hetek nyugiban teltek el. És a szünidő legelső napjai pedig, egy nagy kirándulással kezdődtek, ami a végén nagyon jó lett. A mai tikkasztó keddi napon az én hideg szobámban ültünk, és vígan csevegtünk minden lényegtelen témáról. A három lélekölő kard az ágyon hevert. Én Ichigo hátának dőlve hallgattam Rukia elbeszélését a lélekölő kardjáról. Arra gondoltam, hogy a mai napon semmi érdekes nem fog történi. Hogy mekkorákat szoktam én tévedni!

És azt mondják, ő a legszebb zanpakuto a Lelkek Világában – fejezte be meséjét Rukia.

És Jigoku milyen? Mesélj róla valamit, Iko – kérte Ishida. Már vettem egy nagy levegőt, hogy belekezdjek, de hirtelen fájdalom hasított a vállamba. Az anyag elszakadt, mintha egy kard vágta volna el, és a sötétvörös vérem is eleredt. A vállamra szorítottam a kezem, és az arcom megrándult a fájdalomtól. Próbáltam a véremmel meggyógyítani magam, de nem sikerült. Már téptem volna fel a csuklóm mikor Jigoku szavai megakadályoztak.

Nem fog menni – idézte meg magát, és leült mellém az ágyra.

Ugyan miért?

Mert nem a tiéd – válaszolta egyszerűen.

Most nem értelek – ráztam meg a fejem, miközben a testemen újabb sebek jelentek volna meg.

A Pokol típusú zanpakutok gazdái a pokolharcosok – kezdet bele, de félbe szakítottam.

Nem te vagy az egyetlen?

Nem, körülbelül tízen vannak, és elkülönülve élnek, de a sinigamik oldalán harcolnak, és Yamamoto, vagy más kapitányok parancsait is elfogadják, de általában a maguk feje után mennek. Na mindegy. A pokolharcosok nem csak ebben különböznek, a rendes halálistenektől. Mivel, mi zanpakutók nagyon erősek vagyunk, van hogy mi irányítunk titeket, a lelketek legmélyebb kívánságai szerint. Ezt hívjátok vörös ködnek. Ebből az állapotból csak két személy képes kirángatni. Az egyik a társatok – itt jelentőségteljesen Ichigora nézett – a másik a lelketek másik fele. A köztetek lévő kapocs annyira erős, hogy a másik sebeit, fájdalmát is átveszitek, néha még az érzéseiteket is érzitek.

És ki az én lelkem másik fele? – kérdeztem rá. Értem én a dolgokat.

Egy kapitány… - kezdett bele, de félbe szakítottam.

Hitsugaya – vágtam rá.

Igen, honnan tudtad?

Megérzés, és Jégförgeteg. Akkor, most ezek az ővéi?

Igen – ekkor a hasamon is keletkezett egy hatalmas és halálos seb.

Útközben elmeséled, hogy mi van most a Lelkek Világában – keltem fel az ágyról, és a kardot a hátamra csatoltam. Az ágy alól elővettem a másik két katanát is, és a két ostort is.

Még van itt valami. Ha te vagy Hitsugaya kapitány meghaltok, akkor mindketten meghaltok.

Oké, ezt sejtettem, mikor elkezdtél mesélni, ezért is sietek. Nyisd a kaput! – mondtam neki, mire ő megnyitotta azt.

A Tiszta Lelkek városára Vadászok támadtak, és velük harcolnak most a halálistenek. Sokan megsebesültek, de halott még nincs.

Kitalálom, a Vadászok, a pokolharcosokra vadásznak, és ölik meg őket. A családom, ezért halt meg, és a Tiszta Lelkek városára is miattam támadtak.

Jól vág az eszed, mint mindig – mosolygott. Kiléptem a póttestemből, majd nyomtam egy csókot Ichigo szájára.

Na, jó én húztam, sziasztok – mosolyogtam a többiekre.

Na, arról ne is álmodj, hogy elengedünk egyedül – fogta meg a csuklóm Ichigo, és már ő és Rukia is elhagyta a póttestét.

Mivel tudlak itt marasztalni? – néztem rá.

Semmivel – vigyorgott. Megadóan sóhajtottam, majd együtt léptük át a kaput. Közben Jigoku visszavándorolt a kardjába. Pont a legjobb pillanatban, és a legjobb helyen értünk földet. Amíg a többiek összeszedték magukat, én megakadályoztam a fal tövében ájult Hitsugaya kapitányra mért végzetes csapát. A feketemaszkos férfi most már rám támadt.

Pokolharcos, most meghalsz – hörögte, és nekem ugrott, de én egyszerűen hárítottam, majd felülről támadtam rá. De résen volt, és kivédte a támadásom. Egy fa ágán értem földet. – Miért menekülsz? Úgyis megöllek. Mindig megölöm az ellenfelem, ha máshogy nem, hát megölöm a társát – azzal felemelte a kardját, és már suhant is a karja. Az utolsó pillanatban értem oda, és a csapás felszántotta a mellkasom. Sajnos, a kapitányon is megjelent a seb. A francba!

Ichigo vigyétek be! – kiáltottam, mire ő a kapitány mellett termett, és felemelte a földről. Majd átugrott a falon, be Seireiteibe. A többiek is követték be a városba. Én farkasszemet néztem a Vadásszal. Ekkor a levegőben egy furcsa kürt hangja harsant. A Vadász felkapta a fejét, majd rám nézett.

Még visszajövök! És veled fogom kezdeni! – fenyegetett, majd eltűnt. A francba, ezek mindig eltűnnek? Káromkodtam, közben beugrottam a városba. Ichigoék még mindig ott voltak, Hitsugaya kapitány pedig a földön feküdt, és Orihime próbálta gyógyítani, ami nem nagyon ment neki, az arcából ítélve. De legalább a kapitány már magánál volt. Mellé sétáltam, és feltéptem a csuklóm, a sebekre is folytattam belőle, amik rögtön kezdtek begyógyulni, majd a fejéhez sétáltam.

Kapitány, kérem ezt nyelje le – mondtam, majd a szájába csepegtettem a vérem, ő lenyelte, de láttam a fintorát, mire felnevettem. – Melyik orvosság a finom? – a sebek már teljesen összezáródtak, a kapitány kinyitotta türkiz zöld szemeit, majd felült, mellette térdeltem. Nem foglalkoztam vele, hisz sebe fel nem szakadhatott, már a heg sem látszódott, de a mellkasán ott virított az én sebhelyem. Ami elég csúnya volt.

Jobban van Hitsugaya kapitány? – kérdezte Rukia.

Igen, köszönöm – bólintott. – De ti, hogy kerültök ide? – kérdezte, majd lassan lábra tornázta magát, és én is követtem őt, Ichigo aggodalmas tekintetét le sem vette rólam. Ekkor rádöbbentem, hogy a mellkasomon lévő seb még nem forrt be, így hát lenyeltem a saját vérem, minek hatására két perc alatt összeforrt a seb.

Az egy hosszú történet – sóhajtottam, majd a kapitány mellé mentem, és támogattam a tizedik osztag kapitány szállásához, ott egy egyszerű mozdulattal berúgtam az ajtót. Ő az íróasztal mögötti székbe ült, le, és én a kanapéra, mellém Ichigo ült, és magához húzott. A többiek is helyet foglaltak. A türkiz szemek engem figyeltek, majd megcsillant benne a felismerés. Benyúlt a legalsó fiókba, és egy fekete füzetet vett elő, rá fel volt tűzve egy kis cetli. Felállt, majd felém nyújtotta.

Ez azt hiszem a tiéd Reiko – mosolyodott el. – Bevallom, hogy rossz lehetett egyedül lenned, de mégis jól helyt álltál. És szerintem Byakuya is így gondolja. Elismerésem. És a kérésedet betartottuk. Senki sem tud erről.

Köszönöm, Hitsugaya kapitány – hajtottam le a fejem, ezt el is felejtettem. Kinyitottam, majd egy oldalon megállt a tekintetem.

_December 15_

_Álmomban egy furcsa helyen jártam. Sötét volt, és nagyon meleg. A távolból egy fénypontot láttam és arra felé futottam. Egy barlangban voltam. A fény egy kis térről jött. Egy férfi ült ott, teljes hasonmásomként. Szénfekete haj, és borostyán szem. A tűzbe bámult, de mikor megérezte a jelenlétem felpillantott._

„ _Már vártalak" mondta lágyan. „A nevem Jigoku, vagy a Pokol Vak Démona. Én leszek a lélekölőd!" Mosolygott kedvesen, de én mégis megijedtem. Hiszen még csak elsős vagyok._

„ _Miért most látom magát? Ez még nem korai?"_

„_Már elég érett vagy hozzám" Ami lehet, hogy tényleg igaz is volt, mert a jobb csoportból is én voltam a legjobb. Sokáig beszélgettem a férfival. Mindent elmeséltem neki, megbíztam benne. Reggel egy nagy csatanásra ébredtem, ami már megint az a hülye szobatársam volt. Elegem van belőle, hisz mindig a legjobb pillanatokba tud zavarni. _

Soha nem fogom azt az álmot elfelejteni. Azóta sokszor jártam már ott. Mindig a tűznél ülünk. Tovább lapoztam. Egy öt év múlvai lapnál álltam meg.

_Április 26_

_Mindjárt itt lesznek a vizsgák, nagyon izgulok. Azt sem tudom, hogy hova szeretnék menni. Gondoltam, hogy a második osztagba megyek. Lehet, hogy még hasznomat is vennék, de sajnos nem tudom, hogy fogadnák el, hogy még nincs zanpakutom. Ami persze hazugság, de nem beszélhetek Jigokuról. Igaz mindig velem van, de mindig jól elrejtem. A kettőnk érdekében, és ebben ő is egyetért. Ha kiderülne a képességem, és róla is tudomást szereznének, az nagyon nem lenne jó. Utána gondoltam, még a tizedik osztagra. Hitsugaya kapitány biztos nagyon kedves lehet, és megértené, hogy még nem tudom a zanpakutom nevét. Ami persze megint hazugság lenne a részemről. Ha kiderülne, biztos elvennék tőlem, és elzárnák, mert túl nagy a hatalma. Visszatérve az osztag választáshoz, remélem, hogy oda fogok kerülni. Talán még hasznára is lehet, ha másban nem is elvégezhetném Matsumoto munkáját. Jaj, az a csaj egy kész káosz. Néha teljesen ki tud készíteni, úgy, hogy az még két nap múlva is fáj. De bírom. Igaz párszor leitatott a sárgaföldig, de ez nagyon mindegy, mert jó fej. Mindebben az a legjobb, hogy már halálistenekkel barátkozom. Legalább sehol sem leszek majd egyedül. Témára visszatérve, megfordult a fejemben, hogy a hatodik osztagba menjek. Nagyon nem kívánkozok oda, de talán ott sem lenne rossz helyem. Talán a hadnagy jól kijönne velem. Halottam, hogy nagy szakés. Aszem, kétszer találkoztunk, de ebben nem vagyok biztos, hisz eléggé részeg voltam. A részegségről jut eszembe, azt mondják, hogy jó hangom van. Témára visszatérve, két helyre nem akarok menni. A tizenegyedik osztagba. Ahova persze esélytelen a bekerülésem, mivel lány vagyok. Szerencsére. És a negyedikbe. Nem akarok csatornát tisztítani. Jó, persze tudom, hogy fontos feladat az övék, de akkor is. Belehalnék. De szerintem ez is esélytelen, hisz ahhoz túl jó harcos vagyok. És amúgy is szörnyen gyógyítok! Szerencsére. Amúgy a többi osztaggal sincs semmi bajom, de ez már a jövő titka._

Már soha nem fogom tudni, hogy hova jutottam volna.

Felvett volna magához Hitsugaya kapitány? – kérdeztem halkan, mire felkapta a fejét, eddig Ichigoval beszélgetett.

Igen. Amúgy tényleg mi hárman veszekedtünk érted. Byakuya idő előtt feladta. Amúgy szerintem hozzám kerültél volna – válaszolt elgondolkozva.

Ahogy tovább lapoztam, megakadt a szemem, egy nagyon csúnya írás mellett. Eszembe jutott az a nap.

_Május 21_

_Totál másnapos vagyok. A fejem, majd kettéhasad, és minden homályos, alig tudtam kikelni az ágyból, nemhogy még tanuljak is. Egyszer még komolyan kikészít Rangiku. Nem emlékszem tisztán, de azt hiszem valami örült nagy hülyeségre vett rá. Valami buli volt, ami a tizedik osztag területén zajlott. Csak páran voltunk, mi azok kevesen akik jól bírjuk a szakét. Rangiku, valami Renji, én, és még pár ember, akinek a nevét sem tudtam megjegyezni. Felelsz vagy merszet játszottunk. Elég rossz ötlet, ha részegekkel vagy összezárva. Én pörgettem, mivel én voltam a legfiatalabb a csapatból (nem mellesleg én bírtam a legjobban a piát), Rangikun állt meg._

_Felelsz vagy mersz? – kérdeztem lassan forgó nyelvvel._

_Ne dobjuk magunkat a mélyvízbe, így felelek – elgondolkoztam. Mit is kérdezzek?_

_Mondjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk – húztam a mondatot. Renji a fülemhez hajolt, és belesúgott egy kérdést. Felgyúlt az arcom, ez jó kérdés? – Táncoltál, már a halandók világában, egy sztríptizbárban? – kérdeztem, mire elvörösödött, mindenki felnevetett. Nagyon jó volt a hangulat._

_Csak egyetlen egyszer – mentegetőzött rögtön._

_Lebuktál - vigyorgott Renji._

Felnéztem a naplóból, majd a kapitányra néztem. Elmosolyodtam. A bulinak csak az után jött a jó része!

Kapitány tudott erről? – kérdeztem.

Miről? – nézett rám érdeklődve. Felálltam, és mellé sétáltam, majd megmutattam. Felnevetett. – Nem, de Matsumoto megjárta, és ez a füzet, sok éjszakámat feldobta. Nem hittem volna, hogy már az akadémiásokkal is leáll – mondta, mire elvörösödtem.

Tudja, kapitány, ezért ne a hadnagyát hibáztassa – makogtam zavaromban. Érdeklődve pillantott rám. Mire még jobban elvörösödtem. – Nekem sem teljesen tiszta az az este, de azt tudom, hogy én mentem oda hozzájuk – habogtam zavaromban. – Én már akkor egy kicsit… - kerestem a megfelelő szót, mivel nem akartam magam még nagyobb szégyenbe hozni.

Részeg voltál? – kérdezett rá, mire még jobban elvörösödtem.

Igen – makogtam, majd visszasomfordáltam a helyemre.

_A következő körökben a többieket szívattuk, folyton folyvást, és a játék is már kezdett bedurvulni. Az üveg rajtam állt meg, mire felhajtottam a maradék szakém._

_- Felelsz vagy mersz? – kérdezte az egyik számomra örökre névtelen maradó halálisten. Felismerem őket az utcán, csak szégyen nem szégyen a nevüket nem tudom, és szerintem ők sem állnak jobban az enyémmel. _

_- Micsoda kérdés! Hát persze, hogy merek – vágtam rá, nem is olyan gyorsan, mint akartam._

_- Akkor, írj egy névtelen szerelmes levelet Kuchiki Kapitánynak – mondta lankadatlan vigyorral. Valahonnan előhúzott két papírt. Mindkettőre ugyanazt írtam. Az egyiket bedugtam Kuchiki kapitány ajtaja alá, a másikat megtartottam. Ma reggel egész Seireitei hallhatta a kapitány véleményét erről. Sajnos, az a Renji nevű vörös szívta meg, mert ő a hadnagya, de szerencsére nem mártott be._

Felnevettem, mire mindenki rám nézett. A napló hátuljából előkotortam a levelet.

„ _Kedves Byakuya,_

_Te vagy a szívem fagyos gyémántja, ha elmegyek melletted a térdem is megremeg. Álmomban érted nyáladzom, te vagy minden álmom, drága egyetlenem! Nem értem, hogy eddig, hogy tudtam nélküled élni, de ennek vége! Ha rájöttél kilétemre kérlek keress meg, s tégy nyáladzó rabszolgáddá!_

_Szeretettel titkos nyáladzó rabszolgád_

Hitsugaya kapitány?

Igen?

Olvasta a levelemet? – alig bírtam visszafogni a nevetésem. És ez még nem is volt durva.

Melyiket? – nem volt olyan sok.

Kuchiki kapitány kikészült? Mit szólt hozzá?

Hát nem ő volt a legboldogabb – húzta el a száját. – Amúgy Renjinek is meg voltak a visszaemlékezései – kuncogott. – Kezdtél számára ismerős lenni – nem bírtam ki, hangosan felnevettem. Ezt nem hiszem el! Még emlékeznek rám! Pedig rég volt!

De megnéztem volna akkor Kuchiki kapitány arcát! – sóhajtottam fel.

Hát aznap nagyon rossz kedvében volt, mindenkivel kiabált – mosolygott. Tovább olvastam.

_A következő körben én pörgettem, és Rangikun állt meg az üveg._

_- Merek – előzte meg a kérdésemet._

_- Remek, akkor fesd be a kapitányod haját rózsaszínre – többen felnevettek, de Matsumoto egyből rábólintott, és már indultunk is. Hát, elég vicces volt Hitsugaya kapitány rózsaszín hajjal, és ma reggel, nem Kuchiki kapitány volt az egyetlen dühös kapitány az biztos. Szegények, mind miattam szívnak, de azért szerintem ők is jól szórakoztak, már az elbeszélések alapján. Rangiku alig bírta ki röhögés nélkül a kapitányát. Hát az biztos, hogy ez mozgalmas nap lesz számukra. Az est további részében, már csak ittunk, de abból már nem sokra emlékszek. Csak annyi biztos, hogy reggel a vörös mellett ébredtem, de hogy akkor éjszaka mi történt, az örök rejtély marad. _

Hát az biztos. Ki kell majd faggassam a hadnagyot erről az éjszakáról, hátha ő többre emlékszik, bár nem hiszem.

Hitsugaya kapitány? – néztem fel a naplóból.

Hm?

Kérem ne haragudjon rám azért az ötletét – hajtottam le a fejem. – Egy kicsit részeg voltam. Jó, ne túlozzak, nagyon részeg voltam, és meg akartam szívatni a hadnagyát.

Semmi baj, így utólag én is jót nevetek rajta! – mosolygott.

Akkor tök jó mókának tűnt – mosolyogtam.

Mi? – kérdezett rá Ichigo, eddig is figyelt.

Jó tanács – mosolyogtam rá – részegen soha ne játssz felelsz vagy merszet!

Miért?

Tapasztalat beszél belőlem – nevettem. – Minden titkod kifecseged, és mindenre vállalkozol. Elég durva feladatokat adnak egymásnak a halálistenek. És még nem is emlékszek mindenre. Aszem valamelyik még meztelenül végig is futott az osztaga területén.

Renji szerint Ikokku volt – szólalt meg Hitsugaya. Ekkor Matsumoto hadnagy rontott be a szobába.

Kapitányom, megjöttem – kiáltotta, majd megállt és ránk nézet. – Sziasztok, ti mikor jöttetek? – felálltam, ő homlokráncolva gondolkozott. Az orra alá dugtam a levelet. Felcsillant a szeme, majd a karjaiba zárt. – Jaj, Iko, annyira hiányoztál, már semmi sem volt ugyanaz nélküled. Úgy hiányoztak az eszelős ötleteid – azzal elengedett, és kihúzott a szobából. – Muszáj szóljak a többieknek, ma este nagy bulit csapunk.

Na azt próbáljátok meg! – kiáltotta a kapitány, mire Matsumoto visszafordult.

Meg is fogom. A legjobb ivótársam tért vissza, hát persze, hogy megünneplem – hozzám fordult. – Mikor voltál utoljára úgy kiütve, mint mikor velem szórakoztál? – vörösödve hajtottam le a fejem.

Ötven éve. Körülbelül – vontam meg a vállam.

Azóta nem ittál szakét? Ezt pótolni kell – rázta meg a fejét, és sajnálkozva nézett rám.

Rendben, de vigyázz, hogy már megint ne egy idegennél ébredjek – nevettem.

Hát mikor nem vigyáztam én rád? Renjin kívül senkivel sem engedtelek el!

Mi van velem? – lépett be a szobába az említett.

Nagy buli lesz ma. Ünnepelünk! – ujjongott Matsumoto. Renji rám nézett és elmosolyodott. Ördögi volt ez a mosoly.

Kíváncsi vagyok ki fog ma este szerelmet vallani! – nézett rám, mire egy óriásit kapott a fejére.

Az csak játék volt – mentegetőztem, de ekkor eszembe jutott valami. – Tudod, hogy akkor, hogy kötöttem ki nálad?

Az kiesett, és még sok minden – vakarta meg a fejét. – Na nem baj, ma majd bepótoljuk, megyek szólók a többieknek! – azzal indult is kifelé, de utána szóltam.

Renji, maradj! Matsumotot majd szól – néztem rá, azzal a hadnagy már el is tűnt, Renji becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Igen?

Emlékszel még arra az ejszakára, mikor eltűntem? – bólintott. – Olvastad? – emeltem fel a naplóm. Most vigyorogva bólintott.

Többre emlékszel mint én!

Akkor tudnod kellene a többi részletet is! – azzal leültem, és neki is elmondtam azt, amit Jigoku mondott.


	6. 6 fejezet: a Jövő

6 . fejezet: Jövő

Ahogy megbeszéltük este a kocsmába mentünk. Én a többieknek mondtam, hogy nem túl jó ötlet, de mindenféleképpen velem akartak jönni. Útközben jó tanácsokat osztogattam nekik.

- Próbáljátok elkerülni, hogy Rangiku, Renji vagy akár mellém üljetek le – mondtam.

- Miért? – kérdezett rá Orihime.

- Mi tudunk titeket a leghamarabb leitatni – mosolyogtam rá. – És részegen elégé részegek vagyunk. Egy kicsit mások – húztam el a szám. Mit fognak szólni, ha részeg leszek? – Valamelyikkötők próbáljon egy kicsit józan maradni, mert valakinek haza is kellene engem szállítania – merengtem el. – Vagy max. megkérem Renjit, egy párszor már megtettük.

- Még valami? – kérdezte Ishida.

- Holnapra felejtsétek el az egész estét, most érezzétek jól magatok, és igyátok le magatok. Jó szórakozást – azzal beléptem a kocsmába. Több ismerős arc fordult felénk. Ahogy leültünk az asztalhoz, rögtön egy pohár szaké vándorolt a kezembe, Renji jóvoltából, aki mellettem foglalt helyett. Mellette Matsumotot ült.

- Igyunk a jó ismerősökre - kiáltotta, majd mindenki egyszerre húzta meg a poharát. Mindenre ittunk. Próbáltam a mellettem ülő Orihime kezéből néha kilopni az italt, hogy egy kicsit maradjon józan. Olyan ártatlannak tűnik, hogy nem akarom, hogy megtapasztalja a másnaposság érzését. Mindenki arról mesélt ami éppen az eszébe jutott. És nekem eszembe jutott egy igen jó kérdés.

- Matsumoto – szólítottam meg. – Emlékszel még a Felelsz vagy Merszre?

- Azt ki felejtené el! – sóhajtott. – Azóta nem szórakoztam olyan jól.

- Akkor emlékszel még a legelső kérdésemre is – vigyorogtam. Rögtön elvörösödött. – Táncoltál azóta sztríptizbárban? – mosolyogtam gonoszan, mire a mellettem ülő Renji felnevetett. Rangiku még jobban elvörösödött. Itt az igazság pillanata.

- Igen – vallotta be, mire mindenki felnevetett.

- Verseny – kiáltotta az egyik férfi. Összemosolyogtunk.

- Vajon még mindig olyan jól bírod a piát? – kérdezte Renji lustán forgó nyelvvel. Ó, ő már nincs teljesen magánál. Egy üveget kaptam a kezembe.

- A vesztes szerenádot ad, Zaraki Kenpachi kapitánynak – Renji visszaszámolt, és mi háromra belelendültünk az ivásba. Mondanom sem kell én győztem.

- Gyerünk Rangiku – állt fel az egyik ivótársam. – Csak nem hátrálsz meg? – én is felálltam. Még úgy ahogy jól voltam.

- Mennyire vagy még józan Uromesi? – kérdezte egy másik.

- Nagyon – vigyorogtam, majd felugrottam a kocsma gerendájára, és kétszer végigsétáltam rajta, egyet még szaltóztam is. Majd földet értem.

- Ezt irigylem tőle a legjobban – sóhajtott Renji, egy kicsit imbolyogva.

- Ne aggódjon hadnagy, majd belejön – veregettem meg a hátát. Ő elindult Matsumoto után. Már ő sem a legbiztosabb lábakon állt. Renji végül nekem támaszkodva jött. Ichigo meg szorosan mellettem, hogyha elesnék, akkor még időben el tudjon kapni. Na arról ne is álmodjon. Amúgy ő még józannak tűnt. Vádaskodva fordultam felé.

- Te még józan vagy – mondtam neki, már egyre vontatottabban, közben kikaptam Renji kezéből az üveget, és meghúztam. Nem válaszolt semmit, csak csókot nyomott a számra. Megérkeztünk a tizenegyedik osztag kapitányi szállásához, és Rangiku már a végét énekelte. Vicces volt nézni. Holnap az egész város erről fog beszélni. Mikor kinyílt az ablak, ő rögtön elhúzta a csíkot. Mi is indultunk vissza. A következő három kör után felálltam az asztaltól, igaz most már nem álltam olyan biztos lábakon.

- Na, jó szerintem nekem egyelőre ennyi elég is lesz. Hulla fáradt vagyok. Addig is dolgozzatok, hogy nekem kelljen szerenádot adnom. Szerelmes levelet már írtam, úgyhogy fantáziának nem vagyok híján - vigyorogtam teli szájjal.

- Ne má' elrontod a bulit! Nélküled nem ugyanaz! – nyafogta Renji, mire felhúztam a földről.

- Következőre úgy leitathatsz, hogy másnap semmire se emlékezzek, de most téged is hazaviszlek – suttogtam neki a fülébe, mire engedelmes kiskutya lett. Átdobtam a vállamon a karját, majd együtt kimentünk a kocsmából. A többiek persze utánam, Ichigo meg mellettem. Eltámogattam a lakásáig, majd ledobtam az ágyára. Rögtön elaludt, majd újra elindultam. De mivel nem tudtam, hogy hol a szállásunk, a kapitány irodájába mentem. Kopogtatás nélkül léptem be. Próbáltam egyenesen állni, hogy annyira ne égjek le előtte, de nem nagyon ment. Hát jól berúgtam, az biztos!

- Ne próbálkozz tudom! – mondta föl sem nézve a papírokból. Ellazítottam az izmaim, és ledobtam magam a kanapéra. Véletlenül csuklottam egyet.

- Kapitány, azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy hol lesz a szállásunk? – néztem rá.

- Két lakást tudtam nektek szerezni, ti majd beosztjátok. Valamelyikkőtök mehet Rukiához is.

- Köszönöm, kapitány. És melyik?

- Rögtön az e mellett lévő kettő – végül Ishida és Chad ment a másodikba, Orihime, meg ment Rukiához, és én maradtam az elsőben Ichigoval. Le se vetkőztem, úgy ahogy voltam dőltem be az ágyba és aludtam el rögtön. Mondanom sem kell, hogy nem álmodtam semmit. Reggel mikor felébredtem, hajnal volt. A fejem szörnyen fájt. Aminek tudtam az okát. És már hozzá voltam szokva. Naaaagyon sokszor voltam másnapos. Felkelletem az ágyból. Kicsikém persze még aludt. Nem volt szívem felkelteni. Istenem, miért nem tudtam ruhát is hozni magammal! Kinyitottam a szobában található szekrényt. Volt benne halálisten egyenruha, és kimonok. Na persze! Túlságosan is elszoktam ezektől. Végül felvettem egy piros kimonot. Kiléptem a kicsi szobából, az igen szúrós, hideg levegőre. Átmentem a kapitányhoz. Mivel féltem, hogy felébresztem, ezért nem kopogtam. Halkan nyitottam ki az ajtót. Igaz nem volt mitől félnem, hisz a kapitány már dolgozott.

- Jó reggelt, Reiko – nézett fel a papírokból. – Hogy vagy?

- Ön szerint? Másnaposan. A fejem, majd kettéhasad! – nevettem halkan.

- Jól áll a kimonó – mondta, mire csak fújtam egyet.

- Elszoktam tőle. Igaziból haza szeretnék lépni, pár ruhámért.

- Még most meg akarod járni? – bólintottam. – Rendben, de siess – azzal még ott a szobában megnyitottam az átjárót, otthon gyorsan összepakoltam, majd két perc múlva, már a kapitány előtt álltam. – Ez tényleg gyors volt! – nézett fel. – Ülj le! Nyugodtan, érezd otthon magad! – mosolygott.

- A Kapitányt nem zavarja, hogy ilyen szoros kapcsolata van, egy számára idegen lánnyal? – kérdeztem, mire felnézett.

- Ugyan miért zavarna?

- Tudja, nem tudom Ichigo tegnap mit mondott, de ez nem olyan mulatságos dolog. Tegnap éreztem a maga fájdalmát, és nem volt kellemes!

- Mindent elmondtak, arról amit tudnak, és az új képességeidről is beszámoltak. Ügyesen fejlődsz! – jegyezte meg.

- Nem erről van szó! – ráztam meg a fejem. – Rám vadásznak, így ön is célpont lesz! Ha véletlenül engem elkapnak, maga is meghal!

- Tisztában vagyok vele! – bólintott. – De azzal is tisztábban vagyok, hogy nagyon erős vagy, bízom benne, hogy erre nem kerül sor. De, ha mégis, remélem nem Matsumoto lesz a kapitány.

- Nem vagyok olyan erős! – ellenkeztem.

- Biztos vagy benne? – nézett rám. – Én nem erről hallottam.

- Jó a képességeim kivételesek, elismerem! De attól, még nem vagyok olyan erős!

- Jól forgatod a kardod, értesz a démonmágiához, és jól meg vagy Jigokuval. És a legfontosabb nem vagy egyedül! – zárta le a témát.

- De… - nem engedte befejeznem.

- Téma lezárva – mondta parancsoló hangnemben. – Tegnap beszéltem Byakuyaval, és ő is kíváncsi rád! – nézett újra rám, egy kedves mosollyal. Én teljesen máson gondolkoztam. Vajon mi lesz, azután, hogy győztünk? Vagy talán veszteni fogunk? És mindenki meghal miattam, mert engem védelmeztek, mint a családom?

- Hitsugaya kapitány… - kezdtem bele. – Ön szerint mi lesz ennek a háborúnak a végkimenetele?

- Győzelem – vágta rá egyből.

- És mi lesz azután? Az emberek világába menjek vissza? Ott sem lenne jobb nekem. Nem fogjuk tudni az összes vadászt megölni, és eddig már az összes tudja, hogy eddig ott éltem, láttak átjönni a kapun. Lehet, hogy ebben a világban kellene örökre maradjak.

- Hát akkor maradj, szerintem senkinek sem lesz ellenére, és bárki szívesen fölvesz az osztagába.

- Gondoltam. De nem kérhetem Ichigotól és a többiektől, hogy maradjanak itt, hisz nekik ott van a családjuk!

- Hova húz a szíved? – kérdezte.

- Kétfele. Az egyik fele ide, haza. De a másik Ichigo mellé. És nem tudom, hogy mit csináljak.

- Nehéz döntésed lesz! De a tiéd, és neked kell meghoznod – jött mellém, és a kezét biztatóan a vállamra tette.

- Nem segített sokat – jegyeztem meg.

- Kérdezd meg erről a barátod is – mondta.

- Tudom mit fog mondani! – mosolyogtam, majd megláttam az asztala tetején azt a sok-sok papírt. – Segítsek?

- Ha van kedved.

- Úgyis korán van még. Szívesen segítek – mosolyogtam, mire ő elém tolt egy nagy adag papírt.

- Kérlek rendezd ezeket betűrendben, a végzős diákok listája. Bele nézhetsz. Meghallgatom a véleményed.

- Nem volt már meg a beosztás? – kérdeztem.

- De. Ez a jövő évi. Majd nyáron meg fognak jönni a vizsgaeredmények, de a papírokat már most kiküldik, hogy legyen elég időnk választani.

- Értem – azzal nekiálltam. Egy kis papír fecnire felírtam a nekem tetszőek nevét.


	7. 7 fejezet A megtért vadász

7. fejezet: A megtért Vadász

Tíz óra körül Ichigo lépett be a szobába egy nagyot ásítva. Mögötte a többiek. Elég nyúzottak voltak.

- Na, kinek fája feje? – kérdeztem rikoltva.

- Jaj, kérlek halkabban, széthasad a fejem – nyögött fel Orihime.

- Én ezzel nőttem fel – nevettem. Fájt a fejem, de már hozzá szoktam.

- Neked nem fáj? - kérdezte Ishida.

- De, majd kettészakad, de mint már mondtam ezzel nőttem fel. Az Akadémia első évében már piáltam. Eléggé kikészítettem vele a tanáraimat.

- Jó neked, én majd belehalok – mondta Chad.

- Á, két hét után már tűrhetőbb lesz – mosolyogtam bíztatóan, mire szörnyülködve néztek rám.

- Na ne! Én azt nem bírom ki – mondta Orihime.

- És ti még nem is ittatok sokat – jegyeztem meg. Renji állított be, mögötte a kapitányával.

- Vöröske, nem fáj a fejed? – néztem rá.

- De, de. Kösz, hogy tegnap hazavittél – nézett rám. – Na, nyafognak már a gyerekek? - nézett Ichigoékra.

- Igen, Igen – bólogattam. – A másnaposság szörnyű dolog.

- De te jól bírod – jegyezte meg Kuchiki kapitány, majd leült a mellettem lévő székre.

- Jó reggelt Kuchiki kapitány – köszöntem. – Hogy tetszett a naplóm?

- Hát… - mondta elgondolkodva. – Egy kicsit érdekes volt, de elismerésem ügyesen helyt álltál.

- Mire azt hitték, hogy a hadnagyaik írták, kiderül, hogy egy akadémiás csaj szüleménye.

- De úgy-e nem gondoltad komolyan, amit a levélbe írtál?

- Persze, hogy nem, az csak egy verseny volt.

- És sikerült megszelídítened a kardod?

- Tökéletesen – vigyorogtam teli szájjal.

- Annyira hihetetlen a történeted – mondta fejét rázva. A távolban felhangzott egy sajnos nem ismeretlen kürt hangja, mire felpattantam. A francba! A francba, nekik is most kell megjelenniük!

- Itt maradni! Ezt én majd elintézem! – parancsoltam.

- De… - kezdett ellenkezni Ichigo, de beléfojtottam a szót, mivel egyszerűen kirohantam a szobából. A faltövében megálltam, majd kiugrottam. Az erdőből egy mélykék szem fürkészet, majd előlépett.

- Tudtam, hogy el fogsz jönni – mosolygott félénken. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított az eddig megismert vadászokhoz. Olyan gyámoltalan volt. Barna haja volt, és gyönyörű mélykék szemei.

- Itt vagyok, mit szeretnél? – kérdeztem hidegen.

- Atshusi vagyok, segíteni szeretnék neked. Elegem van a vezetőnkből.

- És honnan tudjam, hogy nem kém vagy? – kérdeztem gúnyosan. Nem az válaszolt, akitől a választ vártam volna. Mivel az a kotnyeles Jigoku válaszolt.

- Nem hazudik, tényleg kitagadták.

- Rendben, gyere – bólintottam megadóan. Valamiért megesett rajta a szívem, ahogy ott lehajtott fejjel állt. Mióta vannak anyai ösztöneim? Botránkoztam meg saját magamtól. – Nem tudom, hogy a többiek mit fognak szólni, de egy biztos, nem fognak örülni.

- Azt sejtettem. És köszönöm, hogy beengedtél – hajolt meg.

- Szabok három feltételt.

- Igen?

- Egy: Ne hajolgass előttem, Kettő: becézz, Iko vagy Rei, Három: ígérd meg, hogy nem fogok csalódni miattad! – néztem rá. – Én nagy felelőségett vállaltam magamra azzal, hogy most beengedtelek.

- Megígérem – fogadkozott.

- Na, és milyen zanpakutód van? – csevegtem vidáman.

- Tűz típusú, a neve Kajikikari

- Tűzfény – motyogtam. – És van bankaid?

- Még nincs, igazából, még csak nem rég tudtam meg a nevét – vallotta be lehajtott fejjel. Pont mikor a tizedik osztag kapitányi szállásához értünk.

- Most jön a neheze! – sóhajtottam, majd beléptem az ajtón.

- Na, mi volt? – kérdezte Ichigo.

- Tudjátok – kezdtem bele tétován -, lehet, hogy orbitális baromságot csináltam, de vállalom érte a felelőséget! – azzal behívtam Atshushit.

- Atshushi, ők a barátaim – mutattam be neki mindenkit – srácok, ő itt Atshushi, és ő a vadászoktól jött.

- Normális vagy? – fakadt ki Ichigo.

- Megesett rajta a szívem. Fiatalabb, mint mikor én elmentem, és kitagadták. Amúgy is Jigoku is egyet értett velem! – próbáltam meggyőzni.

- Hahó, tudod, ő az ellenséged – világosított fel.

- Tudod, mi az, hogy sajnálat, meg, hogy anyai ösztön? Átérzem a helyzetét. Én is egyedül lettem volna a világ összes gondjával, ha nem ismerem meg a Kapitányt. Ő dobott nekem mentőövet a végső elkeseredésemben. Ő tanított sok-sok éven keresztül. Neki ezt én fogom megtestesíteni.

- De… - próbált ellenkezni, de Hitsugaya kapitány félbeszakította.

- Igaza van Reikonak. Ő még csak egy gyerek nem tehet semmiről, és dicséretes, hogy ide mert jönni. És amúgy is még talán a hasznunkra is lehetne.

Köszönöm Hitsugaya kapitány. Atshushi nem választhatta meg a helyet, hogy hova szülessen – fordultam újra Ichigohoz. Ő nem válaszolt, csak megadóan sóhajtott, mire mosolyogva leültem mellé, és egy csókot nyomtam a szájára. Atshushi leült elém a földre. A délelőtt további részében beszélgettünk, Atshushi sok számunkra lényeges dolgot is mondott.


	8. 8 fejezet: A harc

8. fejezet: A harc

Ebéd után Atshushit beírattam az Akadémiára, így vele többet nem kellett foglalkoznom. Délután Hitsugaya kapitány irodájában ültünk. Valaki kopogtatott az ajtón.

- Szabad – szólt ki Hitsugaya kapitány.

- Jó napot, elnézést a zavarásért – hajolt meg, egy első osztagból származó tiszt.

- Igen? – néztem rá.

- Yamamoto főkapitány beszélni szeretne önnel – mondta, majd kislisszolt a szobából. Hát, ez gyors volt.

- Én mentem – sóhajtottam egy jó nagyot. Majd felpattantam, nyomtam egy csókot Ichigo szájára, majd miután elköszöntem a többiektől, és elindultam az első osztag felé. Vajon mit akar? Gondolkoztam magamban. Bekopogtam az öreg kapitányhoz.

- Gyere, Reiko – szólt ki egy fáradt hang, mire beléptem az ajtón. Bent meghajoltam a főkapitány, és a hadnagya előtt, miközben eszembe jutott Kisuke. _Nem harcoltam még vele, de szerintem még a főkapitányt is le tudnád győzni. Jól forgatod a kardot, és jó a logikád. Tökéletes harcos vagy. _

- Hívatott? – kérdeztem.

- Igen. Hallottam, hogy visszajöttél, s gondoltam válaszolnál pár kérdésemre.

- Attól függ mi a kérdés – mondtam.

- Miért tűntél el? – kérdezte.

- Á-á, magánügy – vigyorogtam.

- Vagyis nem válaszolsz?

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Következő?

- Miért nem vállaltad fel a kardod? – kérdezte, mire Jigoku válaszolt, a hátamról.

- Nem tartozik magára, Tata – morogta, mire hátra néztem rá.

- Jigoku! – figyelmeztettem. – Nyugi! Ezt hagyd rám! – mondtam.

- Ha te mondod – sóhajtott megadóan.

- Miért nem vállaltad fel? – kérdezett rá újra a kapitány.

- Féltem, hogy elveszítem, elsőben kaptam meg, másodikban a következő szintre léptem – mondtam.

- Miért jöttél vissza? – kérdezte megint. Szerintem azt hitte, hogy erre sem fogok egyenesen válaszolni.

- Nem vette észre, hogy nagyából az egész Várost támadják? – kérdeztem, mire lassan bólintott. – Akkor meg nem egyértelmű? Ők Vadászok és engem akarnak. Én Harcos vagyok, és őket irtom, hát most van okom rá. Engem keresnek, és engem találnak, meg persze a halált. De ha lehet ezt ne mondja el nekik – vigyorogtam. – Még valami?

- Kész rejtély vagy, de most elmehetsz. Rád bízom, hogy leállítsd a Vadászokat, te vagy ennek a küldetésnek a parancsnoka.

- Igenis – azzal kimentem a teremből. Magamban vigyorogtam. Persze, majd mindent el is fogok neki mondani! Örüljön, hogy idejöttem egyáltalán. De azért minden kárban van valami haszon. Kinevezett az ügy felelősévé. Gondolkodtam miközben meneteltem az utcák között. Pár perc múlva beléptem az irodába. Vigyorogva néztem körbe. Kuchiki kapitány elment, de Renji maradt.

- Na mi történt? - kérdezte Ichi.

- Csak érdeklődött, de szerintem nem lett sokkal okosabb a válaszoktól. Meg kinevezett az ügy irányítójává.

- Hé, ez szuper. Akkor tudsz intézkedni – mosolygott Rukia.

- Igen – mondtam habozva.

- Tudod már kiket viszel magaddal? – kérdezte Renji. – Ha nem tudok pár embert ajánlani.

- Srácok, tudjátok – makogtam. – Szeretném ezt az egészet egyedül elintézni. Más így is túl sokan sebesültek meg miattam.

- Ki akarsz minket hagyni? – kérdezte Ichigo. Elvigyorodtam.

- Titeket soha – ráztam meg a fejem. – Akik most ebben a szobában vannak, és akarnak harcolni, azok velem lehetnek. De rajtunk kívül mást nem nagyon szeretnék bajba keverni magam miatt.

- És van valami ötleted, hogy nyolcan mit fogunk csinálni jó sok Vadász ellen? – kérdezte Hitsugaya kapitány.

- Persze, hogy van – néztem rá.

- És mi is?

- Először is gyakorolni fogunk, másodszor pedig eltűnünk Seireiteiből, majd megkeressük a Vadászok szálláshelyét, és harcolunk. Egyszerű, de nagyszerű – mosolyogtam rájuk. Ők bólintottak, majd elmentünk a 10. osztag gyakorló termébe. Mindenki beállt valakivel szemben. Orihime és Ishida nem fog harcolni. Csatlakozott a csapatunkhoz Kuchiki kapitány is. Már tízen vagyunk. Hitsugaya kapitánnyal állok szembe. Mindketten előhúzzuk a kardjainkat, de még nem váltunk shikaira. Én támadok elsőnek. Fentről próbálok a vállára menni, de ő felemeli a kardját, és így a két kard egymásnak feszül. Percekig tartjuk a kardokat, de egyikünk sem jut előrébb a másik felé. Hátralököm magam, most a kapitány támad nekem. A bal oldalamra megy, de elugrok előle. Újra nekem ugrik, és én megint elugrottam. Sokáig fogócskáztunk, lihegve álltunk egymással szemben.

- Zúdítsd a fagyos eget, Jégförgeteg! – suttogja a kapitány. A kardja átváltozik, én is előhívom a második szintet.

- Karmazsinvörös lángok közt, halld most hangom, s gyilkolj Pokol Vak Démona! – fekete két kezes kard lesz. A kapitánynak ugrok, de ő egy jégtömbbel meghátrálásra késztet. – Fekete Villám! – kiáltom, mire az égből, egy szénfekete villám csapódik a földbe, a kapitány közvetlen közelében, de neki még csak a szeme sem rebbent. Két óra eredménytelen harc után megint egymással szemben álltunk. A többiek már rég végeztek, mi még egymást sem tudtuk megsebesíteni, csak kifárasztottuk, pedig teljes erővel harcoltunk. Döntöttem, vállalom a következményeket, és merek kockáztatni.

- Tépd le a láncaid, engedd hatalmad kezembe, s segíts Pokol Vak Démona. Láncra vert Vad Démon – az elfojtott lélekenergiám kitört, és az energiám fekete színt öltött körülöttem. A kardom pengéje kisebb lett, de maradt fekete, egy vastag sávban a pengén vörös jelek voltak. A keresztvasa ráfonódott a kezemre. A hátamra hatalmas fekete szárnyak nőttek, és a karomat fekete tetoválások díszítették. – A Fekete Hold fénye – kiáltottam. Ez a kardom egyik saját, úgymond különleges képessége. A terem tetején megjelent egy hatalmas fekete hold, majd körülötte a hófehér csillagok. A fényeik meg egyre csak nőttek és nőttek. Végül az egész terem a hold által kibocsátott fényben tündöklött. Végül, minden elsötétedett. Én felemeltem a kardomat, majd suhintottam egyet vele, mire egy hófehér sűrített lélekenergia gömb szelte át a levegőt. A kapitány időben félreugrott, és ő is felvette kardja Bankai alakját. Egy órát harcoltunk így, de még mindig csak karcolásokat tudtunk egymásnak okozni. A végén már csak a kardomra támaszkodva tudtam állni, de Hitsugaya kapitány sem volt jobb helyzetben. Mindkettőnk támadásai egyre gyengébbek lettek. Egy utolsó támadásra készültünk. Minden energiámat a kardomba vezettem.

- Az Élet fénye – a két támadás egyszerre kiáltottuk. Mögöttem megjelent egy hófehér csillag. A végeiben pedig fény koncentrálódott. Kilőtte az öt fénysugarat, mely nekifeszült a kapitány támadásának. Az egész terem fényben úszott. A két támadás sokáig nem tudott mozdulni se előre se hátra. Végül egy szikrázó fényesővel eltűntek. Hatástalanították egymást. A kapitánnyal ott álltunk egymással szemben, térdelve a kardjainkra támaszkodva, persze azok persze már eredeti katana állapotukban voltak. Mindketten lihegtünk. A lélekenergiám teljesen lecsökkent, és a kapitány sem volt a legjobb állapotában.

- Ki győzött? – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen.

- Nem tudom, szerintem döntetlen – mondta Ichigo, majd mellém jött.

- Istenem, te nagyon erős vagy – lihegte Hitsugaya kapitány. – Még soha senkivel nem volt ilyen erős harcom. Még Byakuya is két perc alatt legyőzött. De mi három órán keresztül megállás nélkül harcoltunk. Ügyes vagy.

- Köszönöm, de ön sem panaszkodhat – mondtam mosolyogva.

- Kérlek, most már tegezz minket – mondta Byakuya.

- Rendben és köszönöm – lassan megpróbáltam lábra állni, remegő térdekkel sikerült lábra tornásznom magam, és elindultam kifelé a teremből. Hitsu… akarom mondani Toushiro sem volt sokkal jobb állapotban.

- Iko, baj van – szólalt meg Jigoku a hátamról.


	9. 9 fejezet: A felmentő sereg

- 8. fejezet: Felmentő sereg

- Iko, baj van – szólalt meg Jigoku a hátamon.

- Mi történt? – kérdeztem egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében.

- Egy alacsony rangú Vadász van a közelben. A szándékát nézve el akar kapni téged – magyarázta.

- Rendben. Rangiku, Renji elintézitek? – kérdeztem hozzájuk fordulva.

- Persze – vágták rá egyszerre. Majd eltűntek.

- Amúgy tényleg jól harcoltatok – idézte meg magát Jigoku, majd mellém lépett és a karom alá nyúlva cipelt engem.

- Köszi – nyögte Toushiro.

- Te meg nem figyeltél a lélekenergiádra. Tovább is bírtad volna – nézett rám szúrósan.

- Bankaiban?

- Hát úgy nem – vakarta meg a tarkóját.

- Ha arról lett volna szó, sima kard alakban még tudtam volna küzdeni – mondtam elgondolkodva. – De már a Shikai szintet sem tudtam volna fent tartani.

- Igen igazad van – mondta egy sóhaj kíséretében, majd letett a kapitányi szálláson a kanapéra. Ichigo leült mellém mire én eldőltem, és az ölébe fektettem a fejem. A többiek is helyet foglaltak.

- Amúgy nektek, hogy ment a harc? – kérdeztem csukott szemmel.

- Jól. Orihimének is kevesebb munkája volt. Segített a te otthoni edzésed – mondta Chad.

- Ennek örülök – mondtam egy nagyot ásítva, majd a következő pillanatban már aludtam is. A többiek pedig tovább beszélgettek. A két hadnagy érkezésére ébredtem fel. Álmosan kinyitottam a szemem, majd körbe néztem. Egy nagyot nyújtózva felültem.

- Jó reggelt álomszuszék – mosolygott Ichigo.

- Reggelt? – prüszköltem.

- Már az van – nézett rám.

- Ilyen sokáig elmaradtak volna Renjiék?

- Nem, ők már elmentek lefeküdni. Csak mi maradtunk itt éjszakára, mivel téged nem lehetett elmozdítani, vagy fölébreszteni – mondta mosolyogva.

- Hát én tényleg elfáradhattam, de már jobban vagyok – felálltam. – Menjünk reggelizni – húztam föl, majd elindultunk. Az ebédlőben már mindenki ott volt a csapatból

- Jé, felébredtek – jegyezte meg Renji, mikor ledobtam magam mellé. A válaszom egy egyszerű ütés volt.

- Barom! – jegyeztem meg.

- Most mér'! – tiltakozott hevesen.

- Próbálj három óráig megállás nélkül shikaiban, majd bankaiban harcolni, egy kapitány ellen – magyaráztam.

- Nyugi – mondta álmosan Toushiro. – Legalább még egy kicsit hagyjátok egymást békén.

- Rendben – mondtam. A másik oldalamon ülő Rangiku a kezembe nyomott egy üveget. Rögtön rájöttem, hogy mi az. Jól meghúztam az üveget, majd tovább adtam Renjinek. Aki persze nem tudott kussban maradni.

- Hát ez meg mi? – fordult hozzám, majd beleszagolt a z üvegbe. – Jé, ez szaké! – vidult fel, majd meghúzta az üveget. Mikor visszafordultunk, két mérges kapitánnyal találtuk szembe magunkat.

- MATSUMOTO! – kiáltotta Toushiro.

- RENJI! – és Byakuya. Hát egyik sem volt valami boldog az biztos, mi persze csak mosolyogtunk.

- Igen? – kérdezte Rangiku negédesen.

- MÉG CSAK REGGEL NYOLC ÓRA VAN, ÉS TE MÁR ISZOL! – ordította Hitsugaya.

- Tudja, kapitány, sohasem lehet elég korán kezdeni – pislogott nagyokat. Én magamban csak egy jót röhögtem ezen a jeleneten, de egy óriási nagyot ugrottam, mikor megéreztem valaki kezét a vállamon.

- Nyugi, csak én vagyok – kuncogott egy ismerős hang. Hátrafordultam és Hisagival találtam szembe magam, a kilencedik osztag hadnagyával, aki nem mellesleg jó kis ivótárs és barát. Talán ő volt a harmadik akinek megjegyeztem a nevét.

- Hisagi, te örült, a szívbajt hoztad rám – ugrottam a nyakába. Ő megcsóválta a fejét, majd magához húzott.

- Nők – sóhajtott, mire fejbe csaptam. – Most mi rosszat mondtam?

- Ne sértegess!

- Amúgy hallom bajba vagy – ült le velem szembe.

- Hát, elég nagyban az biztos – válaszoltam a feltett kérdésre.

- Valamit tudok segíteni? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Hát ami azt illeti, talán tudnál – kezdtem bizonytalanul, de Toushiro közbevágott.

- Igen, tudnál – mondta.

- És miben?

- Gondolom a fő dolgokat tudod? – vettem vissza a szót, ő csak bólintott. – Hát, azt találtam ki, hogy mi fogjuk őket meglátogatni, és harcolni velük, nem pedig ők jönnek ide. És nem akarok még több embert belesodorni, ezért csak mi leszünk benne a harcban.

- Értem – bólintott. – És hogy akartok kilencen győzni? – kérdezte.

- Hát ezen még nem gondolkoztam.

- Rendben – bólintott magának. – Egy óra múlva gyere a megszokott helyre ott találkozunk. Hozok pár embert. Úgy már tizennégyen lesztek velem együtt.

- De, Hisagi… - próbáltam ellenkezni, de nem engedte.

- Nincs de. Fogadd el. Csak pár barát lesz. Nyugi. Pár embert már ismersz is. Például Ikakkut, vagy Yumichikat.

- Ikakku a Golyófej, és Yumichika pedig a tollas? – kérdeztem.

- Ja. Még beszélek Hinamorival és Kiraval.

- Jó rendben. De többet nehogy hozzál magaddal – mentem bel, majd megéreztem egy Vadász lélekenergiáját. – Na, jó! – sóhajtottam. – Ezt intézem én! Valaki velem akar jönni? – néztem végig a társaságon. Végül Ichigoval mentem. Mikor megérkezett a Vadász mi már a kapu előtt vártunk rá. A kezemben már ott tartottam Jigokut.

- Szép jó reggelt! – köszönt nyájasan.

- Nélküled szebb lenne – ásítottam, majd a következő pillanatban már a szívéből húztam ki a kardot. A Vadász hófehér részecskékké változott, majd eltűnt. Ez gyors volt. A kardomat törölgettem, mikor megéreztem öt idegen, de mégis ismerős lélekenergiát. A kardomat a vállamra tettem, majd vártam mikor érkeznek meg. Az erdőből öt halálisten lépett elő.

- Sziasztok! – köszönt a legelöl álló fiú. Vörös haja, és az enyémhez hasonló borostyán szeme volt. Mögötte állt még egy fiú, neki lila haja, és szeme volt. És volt még egy srác, ő a leghátsó sorban állt, fekete haja, és úgyszintén lila szeme volt. Rajtuk kívül még olt ott két lány is. Az egyik lány még nálam is fiatalabbnak nézett ki. Vörös haja és szeme volt. De a másik lány sem lehetett sokkal idősebb a társánál. Halványlila haja és rózsaszín szeme volt.

- Kik vagytok ti? – kérdezte Ichigo.

- Én Taki vagyok, pokolharcos. Ugyanúgy, mint a többiek, vagy akár ti ketten – mosolygott ránk a vöröske. Mikor meghallottam, hogy pokolharcosok, lazítottam a tartásomon, és elraktam a lélekölőm. Ichigo még mindig támadó állásban volt.

- Nyugi, nem ellenség – mondtam neki, mire ő is felengedett. A többiekhez fordultam. – Reiko vagyok, szintén pokolharcos, ő Ichigo a barátom – mutatkoztam be – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, de miért jöttetek?

- Segíteni – vont vállat a vörös csaj. – Amúgy Izumi vagyok.

- Csak saját magatokat fogjátok bajba sodorni – mondtam.

- Mi nem felajánljuk a segítségünket, hanem közöljük veletek az egyszerű tényeket – mondta a fekete hajú srác. – Mellékesen Én Ryuk vagyok, és ő – mutatott a lila hajú fiúra – Ben.

- És ha nem szeretném elfogadni a segítségeteket? – néztem rá Ryukra.

- Sajnálom, de muszáj lesz – sóhajtott Ryuk.

- Ha elüldözlek titeket?

- Fogadjunk, hogy még megkarcolni sem tudsz! – nézett rám felsőbbrendűen.

- Vigyázz a szádra Ryuk – szólt rá, a lila hajú lány. – Te is tudod ki ő!

- Most miért Haru, semmi rosszat nem tettem – mentegetőzött Ryuk.

- Gyertek – indultam el befelé a városba.

- Mégis kéred a segítségünket? – kérdezte kuncogva Ben.

- Ha már felajánlottátok – mosolyogtam rá. Taki fölzárkózott mellém, és így indultunk el Seireitei utcáin.

- Ne foglalkozz velük, mindig ilyenek – mondta.

- Mióta vagytok együtt? – kérdeztem.

- Mióta megszülettél – mondta.

- Ezt nem értem – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Van egy úgymond vezetőnk, aki összetart minket, és birtokolja a különleges képességeket. Minden csapatnak van egy használati ideje. Nem tudom mikor, de szokott születni, egy új vezető, és vele együtt egy új csapat. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy ha megszületik az új vezető, mi meghalunk, hanem azt, hogy mi tartalékra leszünk helyezve, úgymond mi leszünk a bölcsek. És ha minden igaz akkor nekünk te vagy a vezetőnk. Ez neked nem jelent semmit, mi ellátjuk magunkat, csak te vagy az összekötő kapocs közöttünk.

- Már értem – mosolyogtam rá. – Köszi, hogy felvilágosítottál!

- Jogod van tudni – pár percig csendben haladtunk, de ekkor nekem eszembe jutott Hisagi. Irányt váltottam, majd még visszaszóltam Ichigonak.

- Vidd el őket a kapitányhoz, ismerkedjetek meg! Nem tudom mikor jövök – azzal egy villámlépéssel eltűntem. Az erdőbe futottam, majd megálltam egy tisztás közepén, leültem és vártam. Három perc múlva hangosan zsibongva egy kisseb csoport érkezett meg hozzánk.

- Á, helló! - köszönt Hisagi, mikor meglátott. Én akkor pont fejben számolgattam.

- Tizenkilenc – jelentettem ki diadalmasan.

- Mi van? – kérdezte egy kopasz. Ikakku, vagy ismertebb nevén Golyófej.

- Majdnem kétszer többen lettünk, mint ahányról indultunk. Tizenkilencen fogunk harcolni.

- Kit szerveztél még be?

- Öt pokolharcos, és magukat szervezték be – álltam fel a földről. A hátamról elővettem Jigokut, majd leraktam a földre. Leültem mellé, majd koncentráltam. Meg akartam idézni. Pár perc múlva megéreztem a kezét a vállamon. Mosolyogva néztem fel rá. Majd az arcomra fagyott a mosoly. A szeme vörös volt, ami csak bajt jelent. Felpattantam a földről.

- Reiko – kezdett bele. Rögtön megértettem. Megéreztek az öt pokolharcost, és most támadást indítanak.

- Mennyi időnk van? – kérdeztem.

- Kettő, max három óra.

- Basszus – rúgtam bele a legközelebbi fába. – Indulunk - szóltam hátra, majd eltűntem. Sokkal hamarabb értem a kapitány irodájába, mint eddig bármikor, a többiekkel a nyomomban.


	10. 10 fejezet: A telihold küzdelme

9. fejezet: A telihold küzdelme

Mikor beléptem az iroda ajtón, már mindenki ott volt. Rám néztek, és egyből kiszúrták a szememet.

Iko, a szemed… - kezdte Ishida, de félbeszakítottam.

Kettő- három óránk van. Most rögtön indulunk. Kiszagolták, hogy itt van az összes harcos – mondtam, a hangom színtelen lett, és parancsokat osztogattam. Mindenki összeszedte a cuccait, és fél óra múlva már az erdőt szeltük. Másfél óra múlva beértük a Vadászokat. Körülbelül ugyannyian voltak, mint mi. Mindenki megtalálta a saját maga ellenfelét. Én például a főnökkel szemeztem. Egy magas szőke hajú férfi volt, fekete szemekkel.

Mondtam, hogy még találkozni fogunk – mosolygott gúnyosan.

A halálotokba futottatok – jelentettem ki hidegen. A távolban már elkezdődtek a harcok, de mi még mindig csak szemeztünk egymással, majd lassan előhúztam a kardom. Ő is így tett. Kivont karddal álltunk egymással szemben. Időnk, mint a tenger alapon. Már mindenki harcolt, sőt sokan, már az első szinten, de mi még mindig nem mozdultunk, mintha valamire vártunk volna. Ekkor feljött a hold az égre. Így elment volna idő? A telihold fénye bevilágított egy szabályos kört körülöttünk, és minket is körbe ölelt, mindketten árnyak voltunk az éjszakában.

A telihold küzdelme – suttogta, majd nekem ugrott, de én egyszerűen hárítottam. Oldalról támadtam, de ő elugrott. Most fentről támadtam, de hárított. Sokáig folyt így a harc, de szerencsére még a többiek is harcoltak.

Karmazsinvörös lángok közt halld most hangom, s gyilkolj Pokol Vak Démona – suttogtam.

Zengje be a világot, a boldogság sugara, Tűzdal énekelj – kiáltotta. A kezében lévő katana megnőtt, és egy lánccal volt összekötve a Vadász másik kezében lévő sarlóval. Sötétvörös volt a penge. – Tűzsáv – mondta ki a támadás nevét, mire egy széles tűzsáv közelített felém, de én egyszerűen kitértem a támadás elől. A tűz pusztít, és halálos. A Vadász, jól tudja irányítani, de a sebességemhez képest ez semmiség. Ez még lehet számomra előny. De tűzzel most már nem ér meg támadjak. Akkor:

Fekete Villám – a villám pont arra a helyre csapott be ahol, még egy másodperce az ellenfelem állt, de sajnos a vadász sérülése egyáltalán nem volt súlyos. De én kihasználtam ezt a pár pillanatot, és ugrottam neki feszültem a kardjának, de ő kitartott. Majd előköt magától. Egy fa tövében értem földet, de nem tudtam sokáig pihenni, mivel érkezet a következő támadása.

Tűzbéklyó – pont időben sikerült kikerülnöm a felém száguldó tűzből készült láncot.

A Pokol Zűrzavara! – kiáltottam, mire a vadász a fülét befogva a földre esett. Nem ez a legelősebb támadásom, de hatásos. A célszemély ezer pokolba kárhozott lélek sikítását hallja egyszerre. Borzalmas. A háta mögé kerültem, és szúrásra emeltem a kardom, de az már csak a földbe állt bele, mivel a Vadász pont időben észlelte a támadást, és még ki tudott térni előle. A kardját függőlegesen maga elé tartotta, majd szóra nyitotta a száját.

Éneklő Tűzdal! – kiáltott. A kezében lévő kard kisebb lett, de a másik kezében lévő sarló megnőtt. Most azzal támadt rám, de én felugrottam egy fára.

Tépd le a láncaid, engedd hatalmad kezembe, s segíts Pokol Vak Démona. Láncra vert Vad Démon – suttogtam, s én is felvettem a kardom bankai alakját. Következő percekben így támadtunk egymásra. Csak kisebb karcolásokat tudtunk okozni egymásnak.

A Fekete hold fénye – kiáltottam, a körülöttünk lévő kör a holdam fényében úszott, majd minden elsötétedett, és a fehér energia már a Vadász felé tartott. Ő eltudott ugrani előle, de a bal válla súlyosan megsebesült. – Ó, bocsi nagyon fáj? – kérdeztem gúnyosan, erre ő csak még több tűzgömböt küldött rám. Az egyik gömb telibe találta a vállamat. Ha, ő így, akkor én is. És energia gömbökkel hadakoztunk egymással.

Sikító tűz – kiáltotta, felém fülsértő hangon rikácsoló tűzgömbök repültek, de én fel sem fogtam. A levegőbe emeltem magam, majd közelebb repültem hozzá. Ő egyre sűrűsítette a csapásokat, de azok engem nem tudtak megállítani. Mikor kellő közelbe értem felemeltem a kardom, és nekifeszültem az ő kardjának.

Halálkönny – mondtam, mire a kardom hegyéről egy könnycsepp pottyant a vadász szívére. Leszálltam előtte a földre, és leengedett karddal néztem a szenvedését. A legundorítóbb támadás, mert kimarja a bőröd, majd a húsod, és végül megöl. Lassú és fájdalmas halál. Már kezdett hófehér részecskékké válni, mikor megéreztem a mellkasomban a hideg kardot, és a lecsöppenő vörös folyadékot is láttam.

Ha már meghalok, legalább téged is magammal tudlak vinni – nyögte, majd eltűnt. Én a mellkasomra szorított kezekkel térdre estem. A külvilág kezdett elhomályosodni, de még hallottam a felém rohanó léptek hangját. Eddig tartott. Nem bánom, hogy meg kell halnom. Semmi bajom sincs ellene. Elvégeztem a feladatom, s nyugodtan meg halhatok. Megéreztem egy kezet a vállamon. Nem néztem fel, nem tudtam felnézni, de tudtam, hogy Ichigo az.

Reiko – hallottam aggódó hangját. Nem tudtam válaszolni, csak behunytam a szemem, s ledőltem az ölébe. Ő végig simított a hajamon. Majd meglátta a mellkasomon tátong hatalmas sebet. – Mi történt?

Mi történt? – kérdezte Ichigo, miközben szerelmét nézte. A többiek végeztek már a megmaradt Vadászokkal, s most ők is ott álltak a közelben. A lányok sírtak, és a fiúk sem voltak a legboldogabbak. Hitsugaya kapitány szenvedett a fájdalomtól. Csodálta, hogy Reiko, hogyan bírja ki anélkül, hogy sikítania. A lány felemelte a kezeit, majd a kardja markolatára tette.

Ji…goku… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen. – Old fel a kapcsolatot – utasította. A kapitány egy pillanatig észveszejtő fájdalmat érzett, majd minden fájdalma eltűnt. Reiko újra szólásra nyitotta a száját, de nem tudott megszólalni, mert egy adag vért köhögött fel. Csukott szemmel feküdt Ichigo ölében, aki szorosan magához szorította. Kinyitotta a szemét, majd lassan körülnézett. Majd a tekintete Ichigon ált meg.

Vi…gyáz…zatok egy…másra! – hangja a mondat végére elhalt, alig lehetett érteni. Porcelánfehér arcán könnycseppek keveredtek a szája sarkából folydogáló vérrel, mely így halvány rózsaszín színben pompázva cseppent le a földre. Szemeit újra kinyitotta, Ichigot nézte, és a füléhez hajolva suttogta utolsó szavait. Ichigo próbálta visszanyomni a földre, és nyugtatni, de Reiko mintha már eldöntötte volna magában, hogy meg fog most halni. Nem küzdött az életéért, elfogadta a saját halálát.

Szeretlek – suttogta, majd hatalmas fénnyel kísérve lélekrészecskévé változva az égbe szállt.

REIKO! – kiáltotta Ichigo, és az arcán könnyek szaladtak végig. Felállt a földről, majd eltűnt az erdőben. A többieket magukra hagyva.


	11. 11 fejezet: Nem engedlek el!

11. fejezet: Nem engedlek el!

Mikor magamhoz tértem, egy furcsa helyen voltam. A padló amin feküdtem sötétvörös volt, és kemény. Én is normális vagyok? Kemény a padló egy barlangban! Nagy felfedezés! Na, álljunk csak meg! Mit keresek én egy barlangban? Ekkor beugrott, hogy mi történt. De jó, biztos, a pokolba kerültem! Lassan feltápászkodtam a földről, távolból tűz ropogást hallottam, és fényt láttam, ezért arra felé indultam el. Annyira ismerős ez a jelenet! Egy nagyobb részhez értem. Egy… egy valami ült a tűznél. Úgy nézett ki, mint Jigku, de mégis más volt. A haja fekete volt, a szeme borostyán, és az arcvonásai is az övé voltak, de a bőre sötétvörös volt, fekete tetoválás borította az egész testét, és hatalmas fekete szárnyai voltak.

Jól vagy? – fordult felém.

Jigoku? – kérdeztem rá. Ő bólintott, mire én a nyakába ugrottam. – Jigoku!

Én is szeretlek – simogatta a hátam.

Meghaltam? – kérdeztem halkan, majd leültem mellé, és a vállára hajtottam a fejem.

Igen.

Soha többet nem fogom őket látni?

Nem.

Miért vagyok itt?

Mert, van egy lehetőség, hogy visszatérj.

Mi?

Ha egyesülünk akkor, vissza tudsz térni – mondta.

Ez mivel járna?

A kardom elvesztené az erejét, de te meg megkapnád az én erőmet. Vagyis te lennél a lélekölő.

Még találkoznánk?

Persze.

Mi változna meg?

Te. A valódi erőm sokkal nagyobb, mint amit most uralsz.

Értem – percekig csöndben ültünk, és én mérlegeltem a lehetőségeimet. Végül döntöttem. Fontos nekem Toushiro és Ichigo. – Vissza akarok menni a barátaimhoz! – jelentettem ki határozottan. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és én belecsúsztattam a kezem. Jigoku lassan kezdett elhalványodni, és éreztem, hogy az energiája belém áradt. Egy rántást éreztem, majd erős fény ölelt körbe. Lassan a fény visszaszorult, és a hátamra koncentrálódott, de pár perc múlva eltűnt, és ott álltam én hatalmas fekete szárnyakkal és fekete tetoválásokkal. És a lélekenergiám meg többszöröződött. Két katana, és Jigoku bankai alakjában ott volt a hátamra csatolva. Az oldalamon ugyanúgy két fekete bőr ostor lógott. Egy fekete farmer, egy fekete top, és egy fekete magas sarkú csizma volt rajtam. Amikor végre rendesen alakot öltöttem, a hozzám legközelebb eső ember nyakába ugrottam. Aki Toushiro volt. Majdnem feldőltünk a lendület miatt.

Reiko? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, miután mindenkit végig ölelgettem, még Byakuyát is, és visszatértem elé.

Ki más? – tártam szét a kezem.

De…te…? – nyögte.

Meghaltam, de visszatértem – mondtam vállat vonva.

Hogy?

Jigokuval egyesültem, és így visszatudtam térni – tártam ki a szárnyam. – Csak még meg kell szoknom az új erőmet, és az új testet.

Istenem, köszönöm – ölelt újra magához Rangiku. Véletlenül a keze hozzáért a szárnyamhoz, mire a hideg futott végig a testemen. Ennyire más lenne? Ennyire érzékeny?

Rangiku, kérlek! – könyörögtem neki, mire elengedett. A szemébe könnyek csillogtak. – Amúgy hol van Ichigo? – kérdeztem lehajtott fejjel.

Elfutott, miután… miután… - mondta Momo, de nem tudta befejezni.

Beszélek vele – mondtam, majd én is eltűntem az erdőben. Ichigo lélekenergiáját követve, egy folyó partra érkeztem. És Ő ott ült a messzeségbe bámulva, szakadt ruhával, és vérző sebekkel. Az arcán pár könnycsepp futott végig. Halkan leültem mellé, majd hozzábújtam. Ő összerezzent, majd magához húzott, és egy csókot nyomott a fejemre.

Ha már álmodok, használjam ki, hogy újra velem vagy – motyogta maga elé meredve és még jobban magához húzott. – Nem foglak még egyszer elengedni.

Ichigo, ez nem álom! – mondtam, majd még szorosabban bújtam oda hozzá. – Én tényleg itt vagyok melletted. Tényleg visszatértem – simítottam végig könnyáztatta arcán, és azokba a gyönyörű csokoládébarna szemeibe néztem.

Nem térhettél vissza, hiszen meghaltál – ellenkezett.

Itt vagyok, higgy nekem! – suttogtam, és kitártam a szárnyaimat. Végre felfogni látszott, hogy mellette vagyok, és nem csak képzelődik.

De… hogy? – kérdezte újra rám nézve.

Választhattam. És én visszatértem. Jigokuval kellett egyesülnöm, és most itt vagyok melletted! – mondtam, fejem a nyakába fúrva, és egy szelíd csókot leheltem a nyakára.

Köszönöm – sóhajtotta. – Szeretlek – nézett a szemembe, és végre megcsókolt. Szelíden, puhán, érzelmesen. Mint legelőször. Közelebb húzódtam hozzá és átöleltem a nyakát, a keze a derekamra vándorolt, és szorosan tartott.

Én is nagyon szeretlek – leheltem a fülébe pár perc múlva. Órákat ültünk ott ketten összebújva. Mindkettőnknek fájdalmasak voltak az események, és jól esik kipihenni őket. Egy fáradt sóhaj szakadt ki belőlem. Toushirotól megkaptam az üzenetet, hogy ők elmennek.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Ichigo.

Ideje visszameni – mondtam halkan. – De nincs kedvem! – sóhajtottam.

Akkor maradunk – mondta egyszerűen, és végig simított a szárnyamon. Ez az érintés valahogy jól esett. – Furcsa lesz megszokni a szárnyaidat.

Vajon póttestben is elő fognak jönni? – gondolkodtam.

Szerintem nem – rázta meg a fejét.

Szerintem sem. Oda csak a lelkem költözik át. Remélem Kisuke jól vigyázott rá – újabb hosszú percek teltek el, és a nap is lassan nyugovóra tért. Sötétben ültünk a fűben. Majd megadóan sóhajtva fölkeltem a földről.

Most már tényleg vissza kellene menni. És amúgy is fáradt vagyok – ásítottam, mire Ichigo felkelt, és magához húzva indultunk el visszafelé. – Komolyan gondoltad, hogy nem engedsz el? – kérdeztem mosolygó szemekkel felnézve rá.

Ezer százalékig – mosolygott rám.

Szeretlek – nyomtam egy csókot a kulcscsontjára. Mikor visszaértem a házba, miután felvettem a pizsamámat bedőltem az ágyba. Ichigo mellett két perc alatt elnyomott az álom. Persze előtte, egy lélekenergia emeléssel jeleztem, hogy visszaértünk.


	12. 12 fejezet: A búcsú

12. fejezet: A Búcsú

Másnap reggel, vagyis inkább délután későn ébredtem. Ichigo már nem volt mellettem. Ülő helyzetbe tornáztam magam, majd kinyújtóztattam elgémberedett tagjaim, és a szárnyamat, is kitártam, majd összezártam, hogy minél kevesebb helyet foglaljon. Végül felálltam, és felöltöztem. Egy hófehér nyakba kötős top, és egy farmer szoknya mellett döntöttem, meg persze a tegnap viseletes fekete csizma. Hát majd valahonnan kellene szárnyas lényeknek megfelelően szabott ruhát is varázsoljak magamnak. Képletesen értve persze. Mikor kiléptem megállapítottam, hogy három óra körül lehet. A többiek lélekenergiáját követve, a megszokott gyülekező helynél kötöttem ki. A 10. osztag kapitányi szállása. Egy nagyot ásítva beléptem. Jó sokan vagyunk itt. Néztem végig a szobán. Minden lehetséges ülőhelyen ült valaki, végül kisebb nagyobb manőverezések után a kapitány asztalán kötöttem ki.

- Bocsi – mosolyogtam rá, de ő csak megrázta a fejét.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Orihime.

- Egész jól. Csak még furcsa – mozgattam meg a szárnyam.

- Hát azt nem csodálom – jegyezte meg Ryuk.

- Amúgy, még mindig pokolharcos vagy? – kérdezte Haru. Valahonnan messziről meghallottam Jigoku ismerős hangját, ahogy a választ próbálja meg eljuttatni hozzám. Mosolyogva válaszoltam.

- Jigoku szerint igen. De mást nem mondott – mondtam.

- Értem – ekkor az ajtón valaki kopogott. Majd bejött az első osztagtól egy halálisten.

- Reiko-hime, a főparancsnok hívat – nevetve intettem, hogy elmehet.

- Gyertek – azzal libasorban kivonultunk. – De azért, figyelitek, hercegnő lettem – nevettem.

- Eddig is az voltál – jegyezte meg Haru.

- Most már nincsenek meg a képességeim, nem vagyok a vezetőtök – mondtam.

- De, mindig az fogsz maradni – nézett rám jelentőségteljesen Ryuk. Tovább csöndben haladtunk.

- Hívatott? – léptem be pár perc múlva az első osztag épületébe.

- Igen, köszönöm, hogy eljöttek – mondta. – Hallottam, hogy sikeresen legyőzték a Vadászokat.

- Igen – bólintottam.

- Fel szeretnék neked ajánlani egy kapitányi rangot. Te lehetnél a 14. osztag kapitánya, és az osztagod tagjai az itt jelenlévő halálistenek lehetnének – mondta, mire elkomolyodtam és körbenéztem a kiscsapaton. Két kapitány, öt hadnagy, és a többiek tisztek. Feladnák az életüket, csak emiatt. Sohasem engedném.

- Nem vállalom, nem teszem tönkre a barátaim életét – mondtam, hidegen a szemébe nézve. Nem fogok az akarata előtt meghunyászkodni.

- Akkor kíváncsiak lennénk, hogy melyik osztaghoz szeretnél kerülni? Mert gondolom a Lelkek Világában maradsz.

- Nem gondolja jól, én haza megyek az Emberek Világába a barátaimmal!- jelentettem ki. - Engedelmével, mi most távoznánk – hajoltam meg, majd kisiettem a teremből. A többiek sietősen követtek.

- Te normális vagy? – kérdezte mellém lépve Byakuya.

- Ezer százalékig – bólintottam.

- Tényleg visszamész? – kérdezte Toushiro.

- Igen, úgy tervezem – bólintottam mosolyogva.

- Még csak egyszer tudtunk bulizni! – nyafogott Rangiku, mire mellé léptem, és átöleltem, majd bizalmasan a fülébe suttogtam.

- Tartsátok fenn a helyem, lehet, hogy majd valamikor beugrok! - mondtam, mire örömében felsikított.

- Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte Renji

- Á, semmi lényegeset, csak a következő felelsz vagy mersz időpontját – legyintettem, és vártam, hogy mikor esik le nekik. Renji hamar felfogta, hogy miről van szó.

- Akkor fogsz még visszajönni? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Megígértem, hogy leitathatsz. Nem? – néztem rá. Ezután a két kapitánynak is leesett, hogy miről van szó.

- Semmi szerelmes levél – mondta Byakuya.

- Semmi hajfestés – mondta Toushiro, mire felnevettünk.

- Nyugi, megpróbálok valami jobbat kitalálni – színpadiasan gondolkodtam. – Mondjuk, lehet arcfestés az egyik feladat – a két kapitány egy kétségbeeset pillantást váltott.

- Jaj, ne. Ha már józanon ilyenek jutnak az eszébe, mi lesz velünk részegen! – sóhajtott Hisagi.

- Hé, ne kritizálj! – fordultam felé.

- Ugyan biza miért ne? – cukkolt tovább. – Talán valami félelmetes feladatot adsz nekem?

- Még meg lehet – vontam meg a vállam, majd gondolkodtam. Mit is kérdezzek. Azt nem kérdezhetem amit Rangikutól szoktam, valami jobb kellene. Na jó feladom, nem tudok mit kérdezni. Bevallom részegen tényleg jobb ötleteim, szoktak lenni. Megvan! Nem szívatós, de engem érdekel.

- Hisagi – kezdtem.

- Igen?

- Emlékszel mikor legelőször hozzátok csapódtam? – bólintott.

- Nagyjából.

- Akkor mit gondoltál rólam? Este holt részeg voltam, és még az Akadémiára jártam. Mi volt rólam a véleményed?

- Hát… - nem akart válaszolni, de meglátta az érdeklődő pillantásom, és így rászánta magát. – Legelőször lenéztelek, hogy már ilyen fatalon, leittad magad a sárgaföldig. Utána, meg sajnáltalak, egyszerűen nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy mi vihet rá téged arra, hogy igyál. Majd utánad néztem, és kiderült, hogy te vagy az iskola üdvöskéje. Még jobban sajnáltalak. Majd egyre jobban megismertelek, és kezdtelek megkedvelni. És kivívtad az elismerésem azzal, hogy olyan sokáig bírtad, meg a rossz emlékező tehetségeddel. Azt persze kihagytam a felsorolásból, hogy csodáltam, hogy mindennap mással mész haza, de reggelre semmi sem marad meg neked erről – ezen az utolsó mondaton egy kicsit bepöccentem. Mindeneste mással? Én csak Renjire szoktam emlékezni.

- MATSUMOTO! – kiáltottam. Ő félve fordult vissza hozzám.

- Csak Renjivel engedtél el? – kérdeztem tőle, vészjóslóan.

- Hát, tudod én sem tudok mindenre figyelni – magyarázkodott gyorsan. – De azért mindig csak olyannal engedtelek el, akiben megbíztam.

- Matsomoto – a hangom figyelmeztető volt, és a szemeim villámokat szórtak.

- Sajnálom, nem figyeltem rád eléggé – mondta végül, őszinte megbánással.

- Semmi baj – mosolyogtam, mire ő egy nagyot fújt. Közben megérkeztünk a 10. osztaghoz, és már bent ültünk a szobában. Út közben a Pokolharcosok elbúcsúztak, majd elmentek. Így már bőven véve már csak halálistenek maradtak. Azért bőven, mert Chad, Ishida és Orihime nem az.

- Mikor akartok visszamenni? – kérdezte végül Toushiro.

- Hát… én úgy gondoltam, hogy még ma – mondtam végül lehajtott fejjel, egy fél perc habozás után.

- Értem. Tudsz még átjárót nyitni? – kérdezte Byakuya.

- Remélem igen. Vagy hanem nem fogok tudni visszajönni, és én komolyan gondoltam a látogatásokat – mondtam. Távolról megint meghallottam Jigoku hangját, majd egyre erősödött. _A borostyán tűzével, tudsz kaput nyitni, bármely világba. Ha valamit nem tudsz én mindig segítek neked. Mindig veled leszek. _Még egy kicsit beszélgettünk, majd már csak arra figyeltem fel, hogy sötét van. Szomorúan álltam fel. A szemembe már a gondolattól is könnyek gyűltek.

- Azt hiszem ideje indulnunk – szipogtam, és lassan a többiekhez fordultam. A végére a két kapitány maradt. Megálltam Byakuya előtt. Egy pillanatig csak álltam, majd megöleltem. Nem kellettek szavak. Ő így is értette a köszönetem. Következő, és egyben utolsó személy Toshiro volt.

- Köszönöm – suttogtam a nyakába fúrva az arcom.

- Azért ne felejts el néha minket is meglátogatni! – mosolygott, majd a többiek után tolt.

- **A borostyán tüze **– nyújtottam ki a kezem, mire előttem fellángolt egy borostyán színű tűzcsóva, majd kialakult belőle egy kapu. A többiek után léptem be az átjáróba, egy utolsó pillantás után. Karakura város központjában értünk földet. És innen, egy utolsó intés után mindenki elment haza. Ichigohoz fordultam.

- Nálatok aludhatok? – kérdeztem hozzá bújva.

- Persze – nyomott egy csókot a fejem búbjára, majd felugrottunk egy háztetőre, és ott indultunk a Kurosaki klinika felé Egy tetőn megálltunk, és felnéztem a holdra. Majd a barátomhoz fordultam, és egy szelíd csókot leheltem a szájára.

- Szeretlek - suttogtam és még szorosabban bújtam hozzá.

- Én is.

VÉGE

* * *

><p>Sziasztok! Arra szeretnélek kérni titeket, hogyha elolvastátok, akkor jelezzétek valahogy a véleményeiteket! Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá. Ha máshogy nem akkor írjatok az e-mail címemre:<p> 


End file.
